Hollywood Heights: One Step Forward
by Bella99-88
Summary: Love is something that comes naturally and Loren soon learns this when she is faced with her high school crush. Will true love happen? Or will Eddie stay the same. Read, Review And Hope You like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey new story tell me if you like it i'm using a tablet so it might not come out great.

Eddie is a huge jock at school and super popular, he became really mean to everyone when his mom died and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Loren knew Eddie before everything happened and knows he's a really nice guy and everyone in school has a crush on him including her. They would be perfect together if only she wasnt the joke of the school and a nerd.

Loren sat outside at her usual table fawning over Eddie at his table with his friends.

Loren's P.O.V

He is so cute. I was interrupted by my thoughts when my best friend Melissa snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You are so head over heels in love with that boy and i don't get why he is so full of himself," Mel said with a devious smile on.

"WHAT! No I don't, I mean he is such a arrogant jerk with those big brown eyes that sparkles when he talks and the way he smiles when his friends embarass him or that body.." I was interrupted by Mel as usual

"Hello i taught we were saying the things we hate about him," Mel said

I blushed in embarassment and continued looking when the Unholy Trinity walked over, Chloe, Adriana and Britany.

"You should take a picture it would last longer cause that is the most you will ever get to see my boyfriend" Chloe said innocently while her crew laughed behind her.

"Now come on Chlo don't we have to do some charity work for social studies why don't we do her a favor and introduce them, i mean thats the least we could do for the unfortunate don't you think brit," Adriana said trying to sound sincere.

Britany nodded in agreement and so did Chloe.

"Dont you people have anything better to do with your lives," Mel said stepping in

"Ohh aren't you a fireball of colors over there, you see we could be over there with our incredibly hot boyfriends but were over here talking to you losers," Chloe said.

"Well why don't you go to your hot boyfriends and quit bugging us," I finally said because they presence was getting annoying.

"Look it can talk you guys, well honey in case you didn't hear me before we are suppose to be doing charity work and your the closest things we could find imagine it your talking to us this might take you from a zero to lets say at least 1 on the popularity ladder so you should be grateful," Adriana said.

Before i was able to respond Eddie, Phil, Ian and a bunch of other football jocks walked over to the table. Eddie wrapped his hand around Chloe's waist and looked at Mel and I.

"Why are y'all over here?" Eddie asked

"We were wondering the same thing," Mel replied rudely.

"Woah lil sis watch your mouth," Phil said getting in.

"Shut up and go away with all your friends big bro," Mel replied once again.

"Yuh see sweetie we were just asking Loren here if she wanted to meet you cause she's got such a crush on you Don't you Loren," Chloe told Eddie.

"Why would i want to meet her she's a loser and you shouldn't be around here don't want people to think you hang out with them, Eddie replied heartlessly.

Before anything could be said again I got up from the table and ran to anywhere i could find.

"Are you happy now, you broke her after every mean thing you have said to her all of you have finally broke her," Melissa said getting up from the table and running to find me.

Everyone of them started walking back towards they table to continue their lunches. No one cared.

...

Ok hope you like i know it isnt greag and remeber it is really hard to write on a tablet well at least i think so might be some mistakes but ill write on my laptop next time i just had an idea and i had to write it. love bella


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back and on my computer and sorry but I didn't realize that my story was so short I will make up for it. For those who don't like Eddie being mean you have to wait to see what happens before you begin to judge the story.**

Melissa ran hurriedly to find Loren and saw her crying behind the big oak tree at the back of the school.

Mel: Lo don't believe anything they say they are just trying to hurt you.

Loren: I know I mean I'm so accustom to Chloe doing this to me all the time but when it comes from Eddie it hurts a lot more.

Mel: I know it hurts but it will go away.

Loren: Your right why am I even crying over a guy that I didn't even stand a chance with, she said while wiping away her tears.

Mel: Well you know Loren, you are way too good for him, and they don't even deserve to walk on the same grass as you.

Loren: Ok Mel getting a little too carried away.

Mel: You know you should have one of those total makeover then come into school like you're a supermodel and make the Unholy Trinity feel like dirt beneath your foot.

Loren: Oh please Mel, like that could ever happen I'm ok but Chloe, Adriana and Britney are gorgeous I don't think I'm on that level yet.

Mel: Why don't you believe in yourself like I do? Lo believe me your hot have you seen your mom it runs in the family.

Loren: My mom is pretty amazing isn't she?

Mel: As I said it runs in the family.

Loren: You know Mel your pretty awesome too.

Mel: Yeah I great but Phil is more like the unexpected child they never wanted.

Loren: Aww Mel, that's mean you know you love your bro.

Mel: Sure, when he's not around his so called friends and wannabe girlfriend.

Loren: You know Eddie was never like this.

Mel: What do you mean Lo?

Loren: Like he never acted so mean but I knew him since we were like 4 when my dad left and we were instant friends I think his mom's deaths affected him the most and when she died he was still dating Chloe so I think she got it into his head that he should change and stop being so nice and I guess I did because she was the only thing he had. Mel he lost everything even though his dad is still there he is so alone.

Mel: Lo stop caring, did you not hear what I heard him say about you.

Loren: Your right, I should stop caring about people who don't care about me.

Mel nodded in agreement and she and Loren began talking more.

Back to Lunch room.

Eddie and his friends sat around their table making idle talk.

Ian: I swear that chick was so hot.

Britney: Ian you girlfriend is sitting right here.

Ian: Oh yeah sorry babe.

Everyone began laughing. Eddie on the other hand felt nothing but guilt and wanted to go apologize to her for everything he said.

Eddie: Hey guys I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be back.

Eddie began looking all over for any sign of Loren or Melissa and then he saw them walking back from the back of the school laughing.

Melissa and Loren noticed Eddie and tried to walk faster to ignore his presence.

Mel: Just ignore him, she whispered.

As they hurried passed him, a sudden voice stopped them.

Eddie: Loren, wait!

Loren: What?

Eddie: Listen Loren I'm really… he was cut off by her.

Loren: Just save it Eddie, I don't want a apology, you know something Eddie I used to feel so sorry for you and I understood what you were going through but I don't anymore, I don't care anymore that little stunt you played at lunch makes me feel sorry that you are so empty-headed and not able to do anything your so called group around you, I don't need you pity, I'm a big girl.

Eddie: You have no idea what I was going through?

Loren: Yes I do, My dad left and maybe he didn't die or anything but he left me and I'm pretty sure he is never coming back, but you see your situation is totally different because your mom loved you.

Eddie: Lo you never told me you dad left.

Loren: Don't call me Lo and I never told you because you never asked, she said while walking away with Mel as the bell rang for the start of 7th period.

Loren and Melissa sat at the back of class for Social Studies because the teacher was boring and she just read exactly what was in the book.

Mel: So Lo you excited to meet your mom's new boy toy.

Loren: Wow I totally forgot about that, and now I also forgot that my mom gave me money to go buy a new dress because I have to go to dinner with her boyfriend and his daughter I think, that's so great, I'm a complete wreak, she said while putting her hand up to her forehead.

Mel: Did you just say money and dress in the same sentence?

Loren began laughing: Yes Mel I did, would you like to join me to buy an outfit?

Mel: Why I will be honored, and lo you should be happy you always said you wanted a sister.

Loren: I guess your right but I always wanted a little sister what is she's older than me.

Mel: What if your mom is dating Adriana's Dad or Chloe's dad or even Britney's.

Loren: Are you trying to make me unhappy?

Mel: Sorry but it could be a possibility, so what kind a dress do you wanna buy?

Loren: I really don't know and don't care I just want something cute that doesn't take too much attention away from my mom.

Mel laughed to loud this time and the entire class turned around to look at them they just smiled and went back to their books.

After School at the Mall

Melisa and Loren looked for the perfect dress at every store in the mall and found nothing, they were at the final store that sold great clothes and started scoping out for the perfect dress and Loren found the perfect one Short One Shoulder Dress after she tried it on it was obvious it was perfect for her and she bought and they both went along looking for shoes to match the white dress. Melissa found a snow white bebe shoes and they bought it and left the mall. While they were in the car they began talking once again.

Mel: I am staying over until you all leave for dinner I need to meet that man.

Loren: Why are you more excited than me?

Mel: I don't know why aren't you as excited as I am?

Loren: Maybe because I don't think the relationship is going to work my mom tried this so much times, It won't be a shock to me if it doesn't work out but I'll have a shoulder to cry on.

Mel: Wow lo no wonder you lonely.

Loren: Hmm thanks for making me feel better Mel; you're quite the motivational speaker.

Mel: I'm sorry but you're so negative and bitter can't you try to act a little happy for your mom, maybe it serious I mean she has never really introduced you to guys she's met and she has you going on a dinner date so it must be serious.

Loren: Yeah I guess you are right, I'm back to happy cheerful lo.

Mel: I'm always right and I'm staying over to help you with your makeup.

Loren and Mel arrived at Loren's house and came into the house laughing when they were stopped by a disturbing sight Loren's mom kissing some guy, It must be the guy Loren taught but she couldn't see him well enough to know him.

When she closed the door hard indicating they were home Nora and the man jumping exposing his face.

Loren and Melissa: Oh My God!

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter I worked hard sorry for updating late I was at church came home late but that people understand the story a little bit more now. 3 Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for all the reviews I hope I can really get more so I can continue the story because as you all know I can't continue writing if I have no feedback.**

Loren and Melissa stood speechless look the man dead in his eyes.

Man: Hmm Hi Loren your mom has told me so much about you and you must be her best friend Melissa I think.

Mel: The one and only.

Loren: Hmmm Hi Max nice to see you again, so you must be the man my mom would not stop talking about.

Nora: Loren!

Max chuckled: It's ok and yes I am.

Loren: Mom you seemed to get something wrong you said he had a daughter and Max has a son don't you I think his name is Eddie, she said trying to make it seem like she didn't know Eddie.

Nora: You clearly weren't listening again, I specifically told you that he had a son and that he was the same age as you the night you came home from Melissa's house.

Loren: You told me when I was in my sleepy mood, how was I supposed to remember.

Max: Well I think I'm going to go tell Eddie to get ready for the dinner tonight.

Nora: Great see you in a couple of hours, bye, she said while kissing his cheek.

Loren: Oh mom you can kiss your boyfriend on his lips you have my permission.

Nora laughed: Good to know Loren, she said while leaning in to kiss Max

Mel: But keep it PG 13 over there, she said while pointing her fingers at them.

Loren: Ok Mel I think we should go now, she said while grabbing Mel's hand and taking her away to her room.

Over at Max's house

Max: Eddie you home yet, he shouted while entering the house.

Eddie shouted back: Yeah I'm in the living room watching the game with Ty, Ian and Phil

Max walked to find them and saw more people that he expected.

Max: I thought you said it was just you, Tyler and Ian.

Eddie: Well you should know that my girlfriend would be here and Tyler and Ian couldn't just leave their girlfriends at home now could they plus Chloe needed her friends she's not that into to this.

Chloe nodded standing up from Eddie's lap.

Chloe: Hey Mr Duran how was your day?

Max: Great actually just came to remind Eddie about the dinner we were going to have later this afternoon.

Eddie: Oh crap, dad I really can't make that we are going to a party tonight can't you just reschedule or something.

Max: No I can't reschedule I have been waiting for this for a week and you are going you already gave me you word, Come on Ed don't bail out on me now.

Chloe: Babe you should go with your dad I mean it's just one party I'm sure there will be much more.

Max: Thanks Chloe you see Eddie now you have a couple of hours and after that all your friends are leaving.

Eddie: Yes sir.

Eddie, Tyler and Ian all saluted Max as he turned to walk out.

Loren's House

Loren: I can't go Mel I can't.

Mel: Yes you could and you are.

Lo: No you don't get it I can't go after I said such bad things to Eddie and I have to sit through a weird dinner with him.

Mel: Well that will be weird but don't you think it will be a great chance.

Loren: Chance for what?

Mel: Oh come on Lo you are gonna be looking so hot today, did you not see the dress we bought?

Loren: I guess you're right.

Mel: As I said before I'm always right and we are going to curl your hair and I will do you makeup and you will look fabulous, she said while snapping her fingers.

Loren: Yeah you are right I'm gonna look hot tonight and make him eat his words.

Mel: Now that's the Lo I know and love.

They both started giggling and later got up to start to get Loren ready for the dinner.

Max's and Eddie's House

Max: Eddie, are you ready yet?

Eddie: Almost Chloe is just putting her final touches.

Chloe and Eddie were in Eddie's room. She was helping him get dressed for the date and then they all were gonna head out for the party when they left for the dinner.

Chloe: I'm gonna miss you so much.

Eddie: It's just one night and I'll see you at school tomorrow and it was your idea for me to go I could have easily tricked my dad into letting me stay home.

Chloe: Yeah I guess do you know your dad date's name.

Eddie: No he haven't really talked to me about anything he just came and told me he wanted me to meet her I didn't even know he was dating yet, but I'm happy for him he deserves someone special in his life.

Chloe: Eddie you're in his life and you are pretty special.

Eddie: I love you babe.

Chloe: Love you too, she said while leaning in to kiss him.

Eddie: But hey they might be a new girl in my life I might get a little sister, my dad told me that the lady had a kid I think.

Chloe: Oh I hope she's cute then I could do her hair and everything and turn her into a mini me

Eddie: Well I think they are meeting us here you could stay to see them.

Max walked into Eddie's room: Come on let's go.

Eddie: Aren't they meeting us here.

Max laughed: Well it's not really a far distance.

They heard the doorbell ring and Max went to get it.

Max: Hey Nora.

Eddie: Nora?

Max: Eddie you know Nora, Loren's mom.

Eddie's whole world came crashing down.

Adriana: Wait if that's Loren's mom then…

Chloe: Then she's the one going on the dinner date with you.

Britney: I'm confused I'm gonna go sit over there, she said while walking away.

Eddie: Wait what where's Loren.

Nora: She still is getting ready.

Chloe: Because she needs all the help she could get, she whispered to Adrianna who began laughing

Eddie: Dad you never mentioned that the person you were dating was out next door neighbour.

Max: You're right so I'm telling you now.

Loren: Ok I'm here, she said while standing behind Nora but no one could she her yet.

Nora: Ok Eddie you know my daughter right, she said while stepping aside revealing Loren in a beautiful dress, long curly hair, light makeup, a white purse in her hand and her high heels.

Ian and Tyler began whistling behind everyone.

Phil: Whoa, he said while getting a slap from Adriana on his hand

Tyler: Come on Aid, you can't be like that you gotta admit she looks smoking.

Ian: Says the only single guy in the room.

Chloe and Eddie stood there sppeechless

Melissa walked in beside Loren: Hey stranger doesn't my best friend look amazing.

Mel: Ok Lo I gotta go, love yah have fun, Hey Phil get in the car or you're walking home, she said while walking out the door to her car.

Phil: Fine, Fine.

Adriana: Wait you're not going to the party.

Phil: Can't babe miss stock up is not going so I can't go but don't worry I'll just sneak out and come anyway.

Adriana: Ok bye.

Loren: Hmmm Can we get going I kinda have an essay that I need to do when we get back

Max: Yeah sure, and by the way Loren you look absolutely beautiful doesn't she Eddie.

Eddie nodded and Chloe stood there shocked as why he would do that.

Nora: Shall we go?

Max: We shall come on we gotta hurry if we are gonna be able to beat the traffic and get our reservations and shouldn't all of you be at the party.

Chloe: Oh ah Yeah we should get going Bye babe, she said while leaning to give Eddie a kiss, Text me.

Eddie: I will bye.

When they all left, Max, Nora, Eddie and Loren were out for the most awkward uncomfortable moment of their lives.

**Hey yall hope you like it if I get a lot of reviews I'll start writing a lot more chapters a day and if I like my reviews I might write a new one tonight cause I'm bored and btw yes I added Tyler as one of the football jocks and Cameron is also one but he will come in later on, 3 Bella**


	4. Chapter 4

They all arrived at the restaurant. Max and Nora entered first and as Loren was about to follow behind them Eddie grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the hallway in the restaurant.

Eddie: I hope you realise we need to talk about earlier today, because I'm pretty sure neither of us wanna be here right now.

Loren: Well I don't care what you think but I'm gonna do the best for my mom so can you just suck it up and leave it alone just for tonight, she said as walked into the restaurant followed by Eddie.

Everyone sat down and ordered their food, while waiting there was just an awkward silence until someone broke it

Max: So Loren how is life going?

Loren: Great, Great

Max: Do you know where you want to go to college.

Loren: Yeah I really wanna go to Brown I sent out for an early acceptance so I should find out soon if I got in.

Nora: And you will you have been at the top of your class for a long time there would be idiots to not take you.

Max: She's right.

Nora: Eddie do you know what school you wanna go into.

Max: Actually Eddie is taking a year off and going into…

Eddie: They don't need to know everything dad.

Max: Eddie!

Nora: No Max its ok if he doesn't feel comfortable enough to share its fine.

Eddie groaned: I am going to work on music at a Hollywood Arts College.

Loren who was taking a drink of water almost choked: You sing.

Eddie looked up at her: Yeah I do.

Nora: Wow that is amazing.

The food finally reached and everyone began eating.

Max: So Loren how was school today?

Eddie immediately raised his head up from his food to look at Loren

Loren: Like every other day I guess.

Nora: So nothing unexpected or fun happened.

Loren: Not really I guess the best was going shopping with Mel after school.

Nora: Loren I know you.

Loren: What?

Nora: Your eyes were puffy when you came home from school, what happened?

Loren: its ok mom nothing happened I just slept through Social Studies because the teacher is so boring.

Eddie: Now I agree with that although I'm surprised didn't know you were the type to sleep in class.

Loren: There are a lot of things you don't know about me.

Nora: Like the fact that you sing too.

Loren almost choked on her food: No I don't mom.

Nora: Loren I hear you singing.

Loren: Yeah in the shower who doesn't do that you have been singing love songs in the shower the past few days.

Nora: Thank you once again for embarrassing me but I mean when you really sing, I hear you.

Loren: And it is nothing, forget about it please.

Nora raising her hand in defence: Ok fine sorry, I'll bring it up again

Max: Ok I'm bored eating her, what's say we all go bowling.

Nora and Loren: In dresses.

Max: Yep come on let's go.

Loren laughed: Ok fine.

They all hopped into the car and went to the bowling alley, when they arrived people started giving them weird looks because they looked way to fancy. After they got their shows they began playing.

Loren: ok, mom you're up try to hit the pins this time.

Everyone began laughing.

Nora: Ha ha very funny.

For the first time in the night she got all the pins and everyone began praising her.

Max: Loren you're up if you get this you beat Eddie then its game over.

Loren: I'm gonna win.

Eddie: Sure you are.

They both began laughing, it was weird for them were they actually getting along. Loren played and got a strike and she won the game. They all left to go home. While in the car.

Max: Oh yeah there is one more thing we forgot to tell both of you.

Eddie: What?

Max: Eddie you remember the beach bungalow?

Eddie: Yeah the one by the beach that we used to go to all the time.

Max: Well I'm taking Nora there next week I think and Nora though it would be great for you two to start bonding so she thought maybe Loren could come over for the days she won't be there.

Loren: What? No its ok mom I'm capable of staying home by myself and I could invite Mel over for some nights.

Nora: No it was made already we will talk about it more later on in the week.

Loren and Eddie: Ok

Everyone came out of the car and Loren and Eddie waiting at the sidewalk for Max and Nora to say their goodbyes.

Loren: You know you don't have to stand here, I'm pretty sure you can still catch the party if you go now.

Eddie: No its ok, I'm tired anywhere I might just go and do my essay.

Loren: Since when does Eddie Duran do his homework don't you just copy off a nerd the next day which is usually why all your friends surround me in the morning before a class.

Eddie: You know Loren I really was sorry.

Loren: If you felt so sorry it would have hurt much less if you haven't said anything at all.

Eddie: Yeah ok, but you know you were staring at me.

Loren blushed: What no I wasn't.

Eddie laughed: Yes I saw you but its ok I'm kinda hard to resist.

Loren: Oh get over yourself.

Eddie laughed again: Fine fine.

Loren: Stop it!

Eddie: Stop what?

Loren: Stop being nice to me now because we both know that tomorrow at school would just be back to normal for the both of us I would end up hating you again and you would continue being a jerk.

Eddie: Loren i hope you realised that I'm not pretending to be you friend, you are my friend.

Loren: If I'm your friend as you call stop treating me like you enemy at school, stop giving me a double standard. You can't be my friend in secret and my enemy in public; she walked away into her house before Eddie had a chance you reply. Max was still at the door with Nora talking.

Loren: Night mom, night Max I'm think I'm gonna go do my essay then go to bed and thanks for a great night Max.

Max: No problem Loren, hope you had fun.

Loren: I did.

When Loren went into her room, she went on skype and saw Melissa online and sent her call and the both of them began talking.

Mel: How was dinner?

Loren: Pretty good but we ditched it and went bowling.

Mel: In that pretty dress?

Loren: I know right.

Mel: So how did everything go with Eddie?

Loren: I really don't know Mel, I'm confused.

Loren got up from the bed and went in front of computer where she started to undress still talking to Mel.

Mel: What do you mean?

Loren: I mean he was really nice all day and then he said we were friends.

Mel: And is that a bad thing.

Loren returned in front of Mel with a track pants on and a purple hoodie.

Loren: I don't know I mean that rule for him only applies out of school like when none of his friends are around.

Mel: Such a jerk.

Loren: Wow we use that word to describe him a lot we should get new words.

Mel: Maybe we should get new words like brute, fool, nincompoop, ninny, oaf.

Loren laughing: Wait or maybe idiot, trifling.

Mel: Did you just say trifling.

Loren: Yes I did in case you didn't know I love Destiny's child.

Mel singing: _"Can you pay my bills"…_

Loren: Ok enough, she said laughing

Loren: Have you started your paper yet.

Mel: Yeah I just finished it.

Loren: Well I'm about to start.

Then there was a sudden knock on Loren's door.

Loren: Mom its open, come in.

The door opened revealing Eddie

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here?

Mel: Eddie there really, turn your laptop so I can see him.

Loren did as told and turned her laptop to the door.

Eddie: Hmm you left your phone in the car, my dad told me to bring it over for you, he said stretching is hand out to give her his phone.

Loren: Ok thanks.

Eddie: Ok goodnight Loren, Night Melissa.

Mel: Night, she said waving her hands at him.

Eddie: Loren by the way I'm not double standard, he said as he walked out of her room.

Mel laughed: Eddie is so in love with you.

Loren: No he not Mel, he just came to give me a phone.

Mel: He looked at you all fallen in love eyes.

Loren: How do you know that?

Mel: Because I can read people body language and eyes.

Loren: Really because last week you could have sworn you could read minds.

Mel: Oh shut up don't mock me go write your essay.

Loren: Ok bye I'll see you tomorrow, come pick me up.

Mel: Ok I will bye.

Loren turned off Skype and started writing her essay for the next morning she finished in time but fell asleep. Nora came in saw that she was sleeping, kissed her forehead and covered her before she left her room and turned the lights off.

**Ok I wrote a next chapter just because I love you all hope you like it. This wasn't really my best just stating the dinner that's really all actually so next chapter more will happen that is interesting. Bella**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I love all the reviews and I hope you liked the extra chapter I put up last night I don't usually do two chapters in one day but I did.**

I woke up to the sound of Melissa banging on my door. Where is my mom I thought? I got up and dragged myself to the door to find an anxious Mel.

Loren: What are you doing here?

Mel: Well let's see I wanted to see my friend who told me to pick her up.

Loren: Yeah but you usually come at 7:30.

Mel: And it is 7:35 right now, she said showing me the watch on her hand.

Loren: What! No I never oversleep what happened.

Loren ran to her room to try to put all her books together with Mel just smiling at her in the doorway.

Loren: Mel don't just stand there go pick out something for me to wear while I go use the bathroom, she said while running into her washroom.

Mel quietly: OH I'll pick out something for you to wear just not from your closet.

Mel ran to Nora's room and went into one of her cupboards and saw a cute stripped purple crop top then she came back to Loren's room and went far behind her closet where she found denim jeans shorts that she bought for Loren but she never wore because she thought it was inappropriate. Loren came rushing out of the bathroom to get ready and saw what Mel had picked out.

Loren: I am not wearing any of that.

Mel: Fine then be late for school and hurt your chances for best school attendance and tardiness.

Loren: Ugghh I hate you so much, you're making me look like Chloe.

Mel: Oh no Honey I'm making you look much better. Where's Mama Tate?

Loren: I have no idea but she probably just left I guess.

Mel left the room to let Loren change and came back in with a note in her hand.

Mel: Yep she's gone the note says good morning have fun at school left for breakfast with Max, xoxo Mom, so sweet.

Loren laughed: What unhappy because your mommy doesn't love you?

Mel: Oh my mom adores me, and might I add you're looking hot.

Loren: Why thank you, but no time to do my hair ill just put it in a high ponytail come on let's go before we're late, Wow I feel so uncomfortable wearing this.

Mel: But you look so amazing.

Loren: Ok Mel thanks.

They both hurried to school and caught the bell for school to begin.

Loren: You are so lucky we are on time for school.

Mel: I told you we would reach; now since we came late no one got to see you in your amazing outfit so I guess the 1st period would be the perfect time.

Loren: We both have History now.

Mel: And so does Eddie, Ian, Tyler, Phil and the Unholy Trinity.

Loren: Oh My Gosh you're right, she said burying her hand in her face

Mel: Lo stop it you look amazing and if they have a problem, who cares! I thought you didn't care what people thought of you.

Loren: You're right.

They both entered the class really late and everyone eyes immediately went to Loren.

Mrs Nancy: And why are you two so late to my class, Miss Tate this is very unlike you.

Loren: I'm really sorry I got up late and we kinda rushed to school.

Mrs Nancy: This is your first strike Melissa and Loren go have your seats.

Loren and Melissa: Sorry, they said as they went to the back to get their usual seat.

Loren and Melissa are sitting together and are at the back of Chloe and Aid who are sitting together. Eddie and Ian are across from Loren and Melissa. Tyler and Phil are sitting together and sit across from Chloe and Aid and Britney is sitting up in front because the teacher thinks she needs extra attention.

Aid: Why does she look like that, she whispered to Chloe.

Chloe: What you mean nice?

Aid: I guess so but she doesn't look that good, she said as they both began to laugh

Mrs Nancy: Ok Pop Quiz time.

The entire class groans.

Ian: Miss I think that Pop quizzes are totally unfair it just gives teachers a time to enjoys student's failures.

Mrs Nancy: Well my quizzes are to make sure when I say go home and revise that you do that.

Chloe: But you see miss no one actually does that except for Loren.

Everyone turns to face Loren.

Loren: Which is exactly why I always pass and you continue failing.

The class busted out laughing even Eddie who tried to keep it in. Chloe just turned in front and folded her arms like a little child.

Mel: Didn't know you had that in you.

Loren: I didn't either.

The teacher handed out the papers and collected them 45 minutes later. She began correcting them during class while she told the class to talk quietly because she gave back the quizzes at the end of the classes.

Eddie tapped Loren's shoulder while she was talking to Mel and she turned to face him.

Eddie whispering: See I told you I'm not double standard; I'm talking to you right now and everyone can see.

Loren: Great, she said putting a thumps up rudely then turning back to talk to Mel.

Mel: What are you doing? What's with this feisty Loren today?

Loren: Just giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Mel: Oh me likey, him being nice and you being rude what goes around comes around.

Loren laughed: Yup.

At that same time there was a knock at the door. Someone entered with a bouquet of flowers to deliver.

Delivery person: Hi miss I have some flowers here for a Loren Tate.

Loren popped her head up when she heard her name.

Mrs Nancy: Loren can you come up here.

Loren got up from her seat and went in front took the flowers thanked the delivery man and went back to her seat.

Mel: Who are those from?

Loren: I have no idea.

Mel: Oh Loren's got a secret admirer.

Chloe turned around after listening to their conversation: Oh maybe it's from your daddy trying to get back in touch I mean he did leave you right.

Loren turned to Eddie as soon as she heard that: You told her.

Eddie: Told her what?

Loren: About my Dad

Eddie: Loren listen…

Loren: Don't Eddie I don't want to talk to you again I don't even want to see you face right now.

Lucky for her the bell rang indicating the end of the 2nd period so Mel and Loren got up and ran to the front to collect their test papers and leave.

Mrs: Nancy: Great as usual Loren and Melissa you are really improving.

Melissa smiled: Thanks I have a really good tutor, she said turning to Loren.

Loren started smiling and they both left the classroom as quickly as possible while she gave out others.

Mrs Nancy: Chloe you need to start to work harder, you too Adriana these marks aren't cutting it.

Chloe: Yeah ok.

Aid: Cool, she said collecting her paper and leaving.

Mrs Nancy: Ian good work but you could do better.

Ian: Ok thanks, he collected and waited for Eddie, Phil and Tyler to come.

Mrs Nancy: Tyler and Phil come on you need to improve.

They both nodded and walked out the door to find Ian laughing at them mocking the teacher.

Mrs Nancy: Great work as usual Eddie, keep it up.

Eddie: Thanks I've been working hard.

Mrs Nancy: I can see that.

He left and found all of his friends at his locker waiting.

Chloe: What did you get babe? I failed again.

Eddie: A-

Everyone turned shocked to face Eddie.

Phil: What did you use to cheat?

Eddie: Nothing man I just actually studied because I had time to waste and hmm Chloe we need to talk.

Everyone: OHHHH

They both walked to the other side of the school and began talking.

Eddie: Why did you say that to Loren?

Chloe: Who cares she's a loser you said it yourself, what's with the sudden change of heart.

Eddie: But that was really personal I only told you because I thought you could keep a secret and well you're my girlfriend.

Chloe: I can but come on babe it doesn't matter at least now you can quit pretending to be nice to her, if she doesn't want to talk to you.

Eddie: I guess so.

Chloe and Eddie walked back to their other friends hand in hand.

Skip to Lunch time.

Loren: I'm so happy today is Friday now I don't have to see their faces for two days.

Mel: Well you might see Eddie I mean isn't his dad and your mom like a thing now.

Loren: Yeah I guess how is it that such a sweet man could make such an idiot of a son.

Mel: And the feisty Lo is back did you find out who sent you the flowers.

Loren: Nope but they are really pretty.

Then suddenly they saw Cameron approaching the table.

Cameron: Hey Loren did you like my flowers?

Loren: You sent these.

Cameron: Yeah I id.

Loren: Why?

Cameron: Because I know you probably think I'm a jerk because I hang with Eddie but I'm a pretty good and not like most jocks and I needed a really sweet way to ask you on a date so I asked my little sister to help me.

Mel interrupted: Wait you mean your cute 6 year old sister who came to parent's day and was hugging everyone.

Cameron: Yep that's her.

Loren: Wow Cam this is really sweet but…

Before she could answer Eddie and his friends came up to their table

Britney: Come on Cam, let's go eat I think that they are serving pizza today.

Cameron: Hold on I'll catch up with you guys in some minutes.

Chloe clinging on to Eddie: Why are you even over here with these nobodies?

That was the line for Loren. She got up from the table.

Loren: I would love to go out with you Cam, she said taking a paper from inside her bag and writing her number on it before handing it to him and leaving.

Mel turning around as they walked away mouthing: Call her, showing him the thumbs up.

Everyone immediately turned to look at Cam.

Tyler: Yeah go Cam he got the first dibs on Hot Tate, lucky you got her first.

Cam just smiled: No I actually really like her.

Aid: Why she is like toats annoying.

Cameron mocking Aid: No actually Aid she is like toats amaze balls.

Aid: Don't you use my language to complement her, babe say something, she said turning to Phil who was laughing.

Phil: Come on man quit it.

Ian: Eddie you're quite quiet over there got nothing to say.

Eddie: Why should I care who she dates, I got an amazing girl right here, he said holding Chloe close.

_Eddie's thoughts: I shouldn't care but I do but I can't I have to distract myself from her._

Chloe: That's right.

Cameron: Well I'm gonna go talk to my sister about a dream date when I go home.

Tyler: Dude stop going to your little 6 year old sister for advice.

Cameron: It's better than the advice you all gave me.

Ian: What no!

Cameron: Yes It is.

Aid: He's right you guys we told him is he liked a girl to be super mean to her and she would love him.

Everyone began laughing and Eddie just kept thinking about Loren.

Eddie: Hey I forgot to tell you guys I might have a party next week if my dad leaves we will see.

Everyone: Cool.

Loren and Mel were at Loren's locker talking.

Mel: Why did you do that?

Loren: What?

Mel: Go out with Cam when you clearly don't like him you know you still like Eddie.

Loren: No I don't stop saying that.

Mel: You are just doing this to get Eddie jealous.

Loren: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, she said taking out her books for her next class and walking away leaving Mel clueless.

Mel: Hey get back here I'm not done with you, she said running up to catch her.

**Ok hope you liked it I tried this isn't my best and I know that. This is longer than usual hope you all enjoyed. Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone thank you for all the reviews hope I get that in this chapter to. Hope you enjoy it. By the way just saying that school has ended. There might be some mistake because I didn't check it over I need to go get ready for my classes.**

**In Melissa's car**

Loren: Well this was quite a day.

Mel: Oh you mean you telling Eddie you never wanna see him again even though you told me last night that your mom said that she wanted both of you to start bonding when she left with Max for the bungalow.

Loren: Crap

Mel: Language.

Loren laughs: Ok sorry, I forgot about that but I guess I will just have to convince her to let me stay home.

Mel: And how exactly do you plan on doing that.

Loren: I have no idea.

Mel: That my girl.

They both begin laughing and they finally reached Loren's house. Coming out of the car Mel began talking.

Mel: Speak of the devils; she said pointing her finger to Eddie's house where they saw all of his friends getting out of their cars.

Loren: Wow my day just keeps getting better and better.

At that same time Max and Nora reached at the house and came out laughing.

Nora: Hey honey how was school?

Loren: The usual.

Max: Well Eddie is going to have is weekly movie night with his friends so you two wanna go join them.

Loren: Nope, we have Mel and I have two cartons of ice-cream in the freezer and notebook on DVD so we are packed for tonight.

Max: Are you sure, we have a theatre in the house and it's like the real experience, and I'll give you access to my ice-cream this one time.

Nora: Yeah come this will be a great way for you two to get to know Eddie and his friends.

Melissa: We know quite enough, she said in a low voice.

Nora: Huh.

Mel: Nothing.

Loren: Max we are really ok trust me.

Max: Ok, Nora I'll pick you up later tonight to go out.

Nora: Ok bye, she said as he walked over the road to his house.

Loren smiling: You two go out a lot don't you.

Nora: I guess we are still in the lovey dovey stage of a relationship.

They all walked inside and started talking.

**Max's and Eddie's house**

Max calling Eddie from the other side of the room: Eddie, get in here I need to talk to you.

Eddie got up and followed his voice and entered the kitchen.

Eddie: Yeah Pops.

Max: Why don't you go invite Loren and her friend Melissa over for you movie night.

Eddie: Nah its ok I doubt they wanna come.

Max: How would you know?

Eddie: Oh I know.

Max: Is there something you're not telling me?

Eddie: Nope nothing at all.

Max: Then go invite them over or there won't be a movie night.

Eddie: Fine I'll go but if they say no, I'm not forcing them to come.

Eddie left the room and went back to the game room where his friends were.

Eddie: Bad news I have to go invite Loren and Melissa.

Chloe: What why?

Eddie: My dad said to and if I don't we can't have the movie night.

Aid: Typical Loren ruining the night even when she's not there.

Eddie went over to Loren's house and knocked on the door Nora went to open it.

Nora: Hey Eddie, what are you doing over here?

Eddie: Came to ask Loren and Melissa something.

Nora: Oh ok they are in Loren's room just knock.

Eddie came into the house and went to Loren's room and knocked.

Mel: It open.

Eddie opened the door and the girls were surprised to see him standing there.

Loren: Oh my Gosh, she said burying her face in her pillow.

Mel: Come in and close the door behind I don't want Nora to hear this.

Mel: So Eddie what do you want?

Eddie: My dad sent me over here to ask you two if you wanted to come to my movie night.

Mel turned to Loren who still had her pillow over her face and Loren shock her head indicating for Mel to say no.

Mel turned back to Eddie: We would love too.

Loren shot up from the pillow: Mel I said to say no.

Eddie: Hey, no need to be like this I wouldn't be over here if it wasn't for my dad.

Loren: I think I have a valid reason to be mad.

Eddie: Really because think about this if I told you a secret and I said don't tell anyone wouldn't you go and tell Mel anyway.

Mel butting in: Of course she would I'm her best friend.

Eddie: And Chloe's my girlfriend.

Loren just threw her head back down to her pillow.

Eddie: Wow what is she to both of you a witch or something.

Loren yelling from her pillow: You're down one letter.

Mel chuckled: Sorry she didn't mean that.

Eddie: Loren you're the one who told me to suck it up and pretend we like each other and if you don't come then you would be the one not trying.

Eddie had a point Loren thought to herself

Loren: Fine we will be there what do we have to wear, she said getting up from her bed.

Eddie: Just pyjamas because everyone sleeps over.

Loren: Is Cameron going to be there?

Eddie: Why you ask?

Loren: Because he's the only one of your friends that I like.

Eddie: Well sorry to rain on your parade but he is not coming.

Loren: Great.

Eddie left: See you both at 8.

Loren: Yeah whatever.

As he left Mel turned to face Loren.

Mel: You gotta be strong when we are over there just how you were just now with Eddie.

Loren: I guess you're right just don't leave my side.

Mel: I won't, if we team up team evil has noting on us.

They both began to laugh.

Loren: Come on let's go get our pyjamas, go take your bags out of your car.

Melissa went outside and got her bag from her car and came inside to find Loren.

Loren: So what should I wear?

Mel: Are you even asking me that wear the cute victoria secret one you have with the sleep all day party all night on it.

Loren: Are you kidding Mel that is so short.

Mel: It is mid-thigh come on I'll wear my pyjama twins set the grey and pink it is really cute.

Loren laughed: Ok fine I'll wear it come on lets go get ready.

They both got ready in a pants and top and left with their bags to go over to Eddie's house. Loren knocked on the door and Chloe got up to answer it.

Chloe: Ugh.

Loren: Nice to see you too sunshine.

Max was coming down the stairs and saw Loren and Melissa.

Max: Great that you made it, I was just going to get your mom, is she ready yet.

Loren: Sure, if you think now changing is ready.

Max laughed: Ok bye have fun.

Loren: Don't count on it, she said in a low voice.

They went into the game room followed by Chloe.

Chloe: Guess who's here.

Tyler and Ian together: Loren.

Phil: Melissa?

Mel: Hey bro, she said walking over to go take a seat followed by Loren.

Eddie: Well we should go start the movie, Ian and Phil go start popping the popcorn, Tyler go get the drinks and the ice-cream, Adriana go get the movie from the shack in the living room, Britney just sit there and don't touch anything and Chloe you can come help me set up the theatre room.

Everyone: Got it.

Eddie: Loren and Melissa you two could go change the bathroom is down the hall to the left.

Loren got up gave Eddie the thumbs up and left with Mel.

Everyone was ready in the theatre room when Melissa and Loren walked in.

Loren: Ok we're here you can begin the movie, she said as both of them went to sit in the back.

Eddie: Ok start the movie.

Loren whispered to Mel: What movie is this?

Mel: I have no idea.

When the movie started the girls began to see what movie it was.

Mel: Wait is that…

Loren: The notebook.

Eddie: Wait stop what is this crap.

Aid: It's the notebook, it's our choice this week remember last week you made us watch the matrix.

Eddie: Great, he said sitting back down.

Loren: I can't believe they like this movie.

Mel: Every girl loves this movie I guess we forget they are girls and not devils all the time.

Loren: But most of the time.

An hour into the movie

Mel: My ice-cream is finished.

Loren: Mines too.

Mel: So what's say we go search Max's ice-cream fridge that he said we could use once.

Loren: But we don't know where it is.

Mel went over to Eddie's seat and tapped him on the shoulder: Can we talk to you for a minute?

Eddie: Anything to get me away from this movie, he said getting up from his seat and walking outside with Mel and Loren.

Eddie: What do you guys want?

Loren: Where is your dad's ice-cream place?

Eddie: You can't take anything from that.

Loren: He told us to.

Eddie: Really, well it is over here, he said walking to his dad's room and into the fridge.

Loren: Cookie's and Cream please.

Mel: And Vanilla.

Eddie: Here you go.

Loren: Great let's get back to the movie, she said as they walked back to go watch the movie.

After the movie was finished everyone went back into the game room where the real fun begins.

Chloe: Let's play spin the bottle.

Loren: Wait you all have boyfriends.

Aid: And we don't get jealous it's just for fun.

Mel: So none of you mind other people kissing your boyfriend.

Aid, Britney and Chloe: Yup

Loren: Wow.

Britney: Let's begin.

Aid: I'll start, she spun the bottle and it landed on Phil.

Aid laughed: I guess the universe just likes us together; she said getting up to go kiss her boyfriend.

Chloe and was up and she got Tyler and went over to kiss him and Eddie didn't look really happy about.

It was Melissa's turn and it went to Ian and she was happy to kiss him because she always had a crush on him but never told anyone even Loren.

Loren and was up and coincidentally got Eddie to which she was very disappointed.

Loren: Really? She said looking up.

Aid: Oh would you stop being a buzz kill and kiss him so we can get on with our lives.

Loren went over to Eddie and kissed him but it felt different she had no idea it would feel like this, he gave her butterflies and Eddie felt his heart racing like he never experienced this with any girl not even Chloe. When they were done they looked into each other's eyes before they went to sit back down.

Mel: How was it?

Loren: Horrific, she said lying.

As the night came to an end everyone fell asleep.

**Yes they kissed and this doesn't mean they are together, they are far from being together now but I hope you liked it. Review. Bella**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I have school tomorrow so I will try to update during the week if I have time.**

Loren was the first to get up in the morning. Everyone was sleeping and she didn't want to wake Mel to leave yet s she went to the bathroom to freshen herself up and went to the living room and starting watching television when Max came downstairs.

Max: Morning Loren.

Loren: Oh hey Max, Morning.

Max: So it wasn't that bad was it?

Loren: Actually no it wasn't I actually had a lot of fun.

Max: Great so did you and Eddie decide on who's staying where when Nora and I leave next week.

Loren: Nope it never came up, but I will talk to him about it.

Max: So what are you watching this early in the morning?

Loren: One life to live, it's on reruns.

Max: Wow you remind me a lot of Katie she loved that show.

Loren: Really?

Max: Yeah, she even got Eddie to come watch it with her once.

Loren: Well there's something I can use against him.

Max laughed: Ok come on Loren, it's a bright Saturday morning and your eyes are glued to the television, come help me make breakfast.

Loren got up from her seat: Fine.

Max: That's the spirit.

An hour past and everyone was up and Loren and Max were now finished making breakfast. Loren set the table for everyone and they came over to eat.

Max: Compliments to the chef.

Mel: Yeah Lo, this is delicious.

Loren: Thanks.

Chloe: But how much carbs are in here?

Ian: Chloe would you just eat and shut up.

Chloe: Excuse me, but I'm an aspiring model and I'm not going to get there if I look like a walrus.

Loren: I'm so sorry Chloe, would you like some water?

Chloe: That would be great.

Loren got up and went to the kitchen and brought back some water for Chloe.

Max: So what do you kids have plan for today.

Mel: Well Lo and I are going to the water park today, we have been waiting for this for some weeks now, that the reason why I was staying over at her house.

Max: Nice ok, what about the rest of you?

Eddie: We don't have anything plan for today.

Mel: Why don't you come with us?

Loren immediately kicked Melissa under the table.

Mel: Oww!

Max: What?

Mel: Oh nothing just an annoying pest under the table.

Mel: So what do you guys think?

Ian: Hell yeah, we are going.

Eddie: Yeah I guess.

Chloe: Well we don't have any more clothes over here so we would leave and be back in an hour.

Eddie nodded.

Chloe, Britney, Adriana, Phil, Ian and Tyler left to go change and come back. Loren and Melissa went over to Loren's house to get change.

**At Max's and Eddie's house**

Max: What is going on with you and Loren?

Eddie: What are you talking about?

Max: She wouldn't even lift her head to look at you this morning.

Eddie: It's nothing.

Max: Eddie I wasn't born yesterday but whatever is going on I'm not getting involved make it work.

Eddie: Ok dad.

Everyone arrived some hours later ready for the beach. Adriana was wearing a white and yellow polka dot bikini with and short skirt and top over it. Chloe had on a black bikini with and sundress over it. Britney wore a pink and black bikini with a dress over it, Mel had on a White Fringe Top Scrunch Butt Bikini with some shorts and a top and Loren wore a Black Fringe Silver Bead Scrunched Butt Bikini with a Chevron Print Knot Jersey Beach Dress to match over it. The guys had on swim trunks.

Everyone met over at Eddie's house.

Eddie: Ok if everyone ready.

Chloe: Yep.

Tyler: Where are Loren and Melissa?

Aid: Who care, she said in a low voice.

Max: That was Nora she said they are on their way over.

Max: Eddie listen up I rented a bus for all your friends so you didn't have to take your separate cars, here's some money just save up and buy food.

Eddie: Got it.

There was a knock on the door and Eddie went over to go get it. He opened it revealing Melissa and Loren waiting.

Mel: Hey, she said walking in leaving Loren and Eddie alone.

Eddie: Wow you look amazing.

Loren: Thanks, she said as she walked on.

Max: Ok get out my house and go have fun.

Everyone: Bye.

In the bus was pretty normal. Loren and Mellissa and talking on one side and Eddie and all his friends were on the other side.

Mel: This is like a déjà vu kinda thing.

Loren: How?

Mel: This is exactly like high school, both of us on one side and them on the other.

Loren: Ah, High school society's bright ideas to put all their aggressive, naïve youth into one environment to torment and emotionally scar each other for life.

Mel: Deep stuff Lo.

They both began to laugh.

Mel: Guess what I brought for us to listen to.

Loren: I'm hoping the name begins with D and ends with D.

Mel: Hmm it thinks so, let's see D...E...S…

Loren: Yes Mel just say its destiny's child.

Mel: It is.

Adriana turned around to look at Loren and Melissa.

Aid: Did you just say Destiny's child?

Mel: Yep the one and only.

Britney: I love them, play it out loud.

Loren: Ok.

The music began to play and the girls were singing along dancing around in the bus. Until a hard brake threw Loren into Eddie's arm.

Loren: Ahh!

Eddie: Hey there stranger, I didn't realise you liked me this much; I mean come on your practically throwing yourself at me.

Loren got up as soon as she realised who was holding her.

Loren: Oh you wish Duran.

Finally they reached the water park.

Loren: Wow here is amazing.

Tyler: Let's have fun, he said running towards the water.

Everyone began screaming.

Loren and Eddie both went into the ride that led to the raining tree and they were both the only ones there.

Eddie: Shouldn't we talk about what happen?

Loren: No Eddie it was just a game.

Eddie: But I felt something when I kiss you.

Loren: Maybe it was the vomit I was trying to keep down, she said as she began to walk away but was pulled back to by Eddie.

Eddie kissed her again.

Eddie: Did you feel something now?

Loren: Eddie what are you doing, you have a girlfriend.

Eddie: I don't know.

Loren: I'm not the one to ruin a relationship.

Eddie: I don't care I never felt that when I kissed a girl.

Loren: Me…

Eddie: Loren what do you want to do right now?

Loren: Kiss you again, she said shyly.

Eddie: Then do it.

Loren was about to kiss Eddie when…

**I know cliff-hanger, Sorry I have to go now. I'll see when I can update again according to the reviews and my school. Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Bella**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so a lot of work has to be done at school, and I have orals but I know everyone is dying trying to figure out what is going to happen next. Here we go, just saying there is going to be mistakes.**

Before anything could happen there was a splash of water indicating that someone had taken the ride and in came Ian and Tyler.

Tyler: Why are you guys in here the funs this way, he said running out of the slide.

Loren: Well if that wasn't a sign then I don't know what is, we should not have done this I'm so stupid, she said while walking away.

Eddie: Lo, wait…

Loren: No it's done, Chloe and I are actually beginning to be friends and I'm not going to let you ruin this, I'm not that kind of person, she said not even bother to turn around.

She went over to where everyone was.

Mel: Where were you?

Loren: Somewhere I'm never going back, she said while grabbing Melissa's hand and running towards the water.

Loren and Eddie didn't talk for the rest of the day.

When it was getting really dark, they all went to their booths and just sat there with the fire around them.

Mel: I can't believe this place gives you a fire.

Loren: Well Mel it's not like we get to take it home after.

Everyone began laughing.

Tyler: You know you guys are really fun, why haven't we hung out with you before?

Mel: Well let's see because you all were mean, well that's one, Lo help me out.

Loren came in with her thinking face: And maybe because we weren't popular for being popular, wait I know there's a third one, Mel?

Mel: Oh yeah your horrible girlfriends who we realize aren't that bad, she said turning her head to look at them and smiling.

Tyler: Right, Right, but I am single you know, he said flashing a smile at Mel.

Mel: Lo sing our song, she said trying to ignore Tyler's comment.

Loren: No…

Mel: Please!

Phil: Come on don't let her beg it gets really annoying.

Loren: I would but no guitar, oh well.

Mel: its ok I have the karaoke on my phone.

Loren fake smiling: Great.

Mel starts the karaoke on her phone and Loren begins to sing while everyone else sways in the background.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.__  
__It must have been cold there in my shadow,__  
__to never have sunlight on your face.__  
__You were content to let me shine, that's your way.__  
__You always walked a step behind.___

_So I was the one with all the glory,__  
__while you were the one with all the strength.__  
__A beautiful face without a name for so long.__  
__A beautiful smile to hide the pain.___

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,__  
__and everything I would like to be?__  
__I can fly higher than an eagle,__  
__'cause you are the wind beneath my wings…_

Everyone clapped when she was finished.

Mel: Yay I'm so touched, she said putting her hand over her heart.

Loren just smiled.

Eddie: So you can sing.

Rather than make eye contact she just nodded. When it was beginning to get really cold and late everyone started cuddling and Tyler went over to cuddle with Mel trying to make a move. Loren was there alone but she didn't care until she saw Chloe and Eddie kissing in the corner of her eye making her feel like crying. So she went to the corner and slid down and began crying thinking of her day. Until she heard footsteps in front of her that made her try to wipe her tears away.

Mel: Lo, what's wrong?

Loren: Nothing.

Mel: I'm serious you are being way to distant.

Loren: I have not been completely honest with you Mel.

Mel: Why do you say that?

Loren: Because when I told you that the kiss with Eddie was horrible I was lying it was actually really good and Mel I really like him but…

Mel: But he has a girlfriend who actually isn't that bad.

Loren: Yep and one more thing that I did was horrible.

Mel joking: What you didn't kiss him again did you?

Loren: Well…

Mel: Oh my Gosh Lo, did you kiss him?

Loren just nodded her head.

Loren: Well actually he kissed me first but I didn't stop him, and I feel really bad because he said that the kiss was amazing and that he never felt something like that with any other girl and…

Mel: Lo you are babbling.

Loren: Oh sorry, I'm just so confused; she said putting her face into her hands.

Mel: It's ok to be confused, this is pretty puzzling.

Loren: I know.

Mel: Well do what's right and stay away from him because now it is clear that he is a bigger jerk than before because he is also a cheat.

Loren: Your right but I kissed him back and I was wrong.

Mel: Yeah but I know that you didn't mean to do it, just stay away Lo, she said getting up from beside Loren and putting her hands out to help her up.

Loren: You are right, as you always are, she said as Mel pulled her up.

They walked backed to the booth and sat and laid next to each other until Britney, Adriana and Chloe came over and joined them and they all began to talk.

Mel: So are we like the Unholy Five some now?

Tyler: Oh I like the sound of that.

Aid: Shut up, she said throwing her towel at him.

Britney: We could be the Unholy Five.

Chloe: Yeah that's better, oh and Loren I never got to apologize to you for the whole dad thing, I'm really sorry.

Loren smiled: It's ok really; we didn't like each other before.

Chloe laughed: Hated you.

Mel: Taught you three were the witches with a capital B.

Britney: Huh.

Mel: Don't over think it honey, she said patting her head.

Loren looked over at Eddie who smiled and then winked at her but Mel saw him too and turned to Loren saying. "STAY AWAY".

Loren's thoughts: But I can't.

**Song: Wind Beneath my wings by Bette Midler**

**Ok I know this chapter wasn't that fun very sorry for the LEDDIE fans but I'm not that ready to put them together. It's a working progress. Bella**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I'm sorry that I haven't written for a while school and stuff you know. There will be mistakes because I didn't check.**

Starts Monday morning

Loren woke up with a headache. Eddie was on her mind all Sunday. All she did was study, she didn't talk to anyone.

Nora comes into room: Oh you're up!

Loren: Yep, I'm gonna go get ready.

Nora nodded and walked out of the room.

Loren got up and used the bathroom and got dressed for school in a low cut jeans and pink top that Chloe gave her to come to school with.

Nora was in the kitchen drinking coffee when Loren walked out.

Nora: Someone looks different.

Loren: Thanks, I'm trying something new. Do you like it? She said holding her hands out into cup hands.

Nora: Love, so do you need a drop to school today?

Loren: Nope, Chloe's picking me up.

Nora almost choked: Chloe, the girl you hate.

Loren: The girl I used to hate.

As she said that, there was a honk outside.

Loren: I think that's my ride.

Nora: Ok bye sweetie.

Loren: Later, she said waving her hands to her mom ready to leave the house.

Nora: Wait, Loren are you ok?

Loren stopped in her tracks: What, Yeah I'm ok.

Nora: Ok but I hope you know you could talk to me about anything.

Loren: I do mom, Love you.

Nora: Love you too; she said sending a kiss for Loren.

Loren ran out but before she could get into the car she saw Eddie getting into his car. She stared for a while then got into the car.

Chloe: What were you staring at?

Loren: Oh hmm just the beautiful morning.

Chloe laughed: You're such a nerd, come on let's go pick up Aid, Brit and Mel.

Loren laughed: Fine drive.

They left and picked up everyone until they were all in the car together.

Aid: Ok Chloe spill the details.

Chloe: About what?

Aid: Oh don't play saint with me what happened with Eddie Sunday.

Chloe: Oh nothing just a little kissing, then touching…

Mel: Oh you bad girl, she said butting in trying to make Loren a little less uncomfortable.

Brit: So Loren, please help me study.

Loren: Did you even study last night.

Brit: No I tried but I don't understand.

Loren: Well let's see if I could help with this.

They studied the whole ride to school. When they entered, there were just stares as if people were surprised that all of them were friends.

Chloe: Looks like you girls made us more popular; she said whispering into Loren's ear.

Loren: Guess so.

They walked into class for their math's test, after it was done that was it for the day. Since this was test week after a final test they could get to leave early since they were all seniors.

Chloe: Oh My Gosh, that test was horrible.

Mel: I know I think I failed.

Aid: What is the brainiac speechless?

Loren: I actually am, that was actually hard.

Everyone did a fake shock face.

Loren: Ha ha very funny, can we just go?

Chloe: Sure right after we meet up with the guys.

Loren: Why?

Aid: Because we are going out clubbing?

Loren: Aren't we a little young?

Chloe: Chill out, it's an 18 and younger club, we are allowed.

Loren smiled: Great, she said giving a fake smile.

Chloe: Ok what's wrong?

Loren: I don't have as much clothes as you guys do.

Chloe: Which is why you have great friends and not loser friends like you did before.

Mel: Hey!

Aid: Except you of course.

They all started laughing and left for Chloe's house.

Loren: Wow Chloe your house is amazing.

Chloe: I know.

They all went up and started getting ready with Mel in a short pink dress, Adriana in a red short dress, Chloe in a short silver dress, Britney in a yellow short dress and Loren in a short silver and black dress. Loren finished getting dress first.

Chloe: Since, your finished getting ready, you could go downstairs and wait until the guys reach.

Loren: Ok great.

When she reached downstairs Eddie was the only one downstairs.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren uncomfortably: Hi.

Eddie: Why are you acting like this?

Loren: I'm not acting anyhow, I'm fine.

Eddie: Well you look great.

Loren: Yeah ok.

Eddie just began staring at Loren until she finally spoke up.

Loren: Would you stop it.

Eddie: Stop what?

Loren: Looking at me.

Eddie: I'm not.

Loren: Listen Eddie, please don't tell Chloe anything, I just want to forget about everything that happened, we are not right for each other, you two are perfect for each other and I don't like you, I'm actually disgusted by you and another thing…

She was cut off when Eddie gave her the most intense kiss ever. She was giving in until she finally pulled back.

Loren panting: Eddie your girlfriend is upstairs getting ready.

Eddie: Then she won't be ready for another couple of minutes, he said diving back in to kiss her again and this time she gave in and didn't care.

They were on the couch all over each other until they heard the sound of heels coming down the stairs.

Loren jumped up and ran off to the closest bathroom she could find before they could see her.

Chloe: Where is Loren?

Eddie: Hmm she went to the bathroom, he said wiping his lips away from any lipstick that could have been there.

Chloe: Well I think that's the guys so I'll go get Loren and we could leave.

Loren was in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup when she heard a knock.

Chloe from outside the door: Loren come on the guys are here we could leave now.

Loren: Ok I'll be out in a minute.

Chloe: Loren is everything, ok.

Loren: Yeah fine, I'm ready.

When she came out of the bathroom they left, but they was something she was hiding from everyone.

At the club was fun but Loren was worn out and really wanted to go home because she was really drunk

Loren: Chloe, I really wanna leave right now.

Chloe: Really but this is so fun.

Loren: Yeah but I promised my mom that I wouldn't be out to late and plus we have that final to study for.

Chloe: Yeah but that's 2 days away. And trust me you want to go home to sleep you had a little too much to drink

Loren: What no I had a tiney little drink, she said shaping her finger in a small way

Loren: Can you catch a cab for me?

Chloe: No way, she said as she walked over to the guys who were getting drinks.

Chloe: Eddie can you please take Loren home, you can come back after.

Eddie: Why what's wrong with her?

Chloe: She had a little too much to drink.

Eddie: Ok I guess, he said walking over to Loren and grabbing her hand.

Loren: What are you doing? She said stumbling

Eddie: I'm your babysitter.

Loren: Great, she said as she followed Eddie out of the club into his car.

While in the car, Loren began talking a little too bit.

Loren: You know I don't like you, she said slurring her words.

Eddie: Really why?

Loren: Because you claim you like me but you're always with Chloe, if you me take me, she said dripping out every word.

Eddie stayed quiet.

Loren: What cat's got your tongue?

Eddie: You are really too much, I taught you were a nice girl.

Loren: Well I guess any girl around you, eventually turns bad, now I wonder if Chloe was an angel.

Eddie: I'm not that bad.

Loren: Says a lier and a cheater.

Eddie: You just give me a hard time.

Loren: Well then tell me your story.

Eddie: Fine, I'm not like I used to be and I actually do like you but I don't want to break Chloe's heart because… he looked over at Loren and saw she was asleep.

Eddie glided the car seat back for her to sleep better and drove her home. When they reached, he picked her up and opened her door with the keys in her bag and lay her down on her bed. Before he left he saw a notebook on her desk with a pen in between it, when he opened it he saw L+E forever written in heart. Eddie smiled then walked out the house and went back to the club.

**Ok I know short, I can't wait for school to be over so I can write more. Love y'all and please reviews tell me what you think. Bella.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I'm continuing had a really busy day, parent's day and 2 test. Hope you enjoy.**

Loren had biggest headache in the world, with no remembrance of what happened the night before not even how her test went, she was completely blank. She was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing it was Chloe.

Loren: Hi

Chloe: Well hello, I'm guessing you have a headache.

Loren: Migraine to be exact.

Chloe: Well go take an Advil and go get ready.

Loren: For what I thought we were staying home today since our Spanish finals are tomorrow.

Chloe: We are but remember, we all said we would go over to Eddie's to study.

Loren: Yeah but I don't wanna get ready, I feel lazy.

Chloe: Well at least go use the bathroom and wear whatever you want.

Loren: Fine.

She hung up the phone and went to the bathroom and changed into a light blue juicy tracksuit and got her book to go over at Eddie's.

In the kitchen

Nora: Hey, when did you come in last night?

Loren trying to avoid: Hmm pretty early I didn't want to stay out late.

Nora: So how was your test?

Loren: Wow that was so long ago I can't even remember.

Nora: It was yesterday.

Loren: Yeah I guess.

Nora: So where are you off to?

Loren: Going over to Eddie's to study.

Nora: Nice to know you two are getting along, so I guess that's a yes.

Loren: Yes on what.

Nora: Yes you will be going over there when we leave this weekend.

Loren: I don't know, I guess.

Nora: Great

Loren: And by the way it isn't Eddie and I alone everyone is coming over.

Nora: Ok well then why are you in that? She said pointing at my outfit.

Loren: Because I feel comfortable and I don't care what I have on.

Nora: Great then go.

Loren: Ok bye mom.

Nora waved and Loren was out the day going to Eddie's house. When she knocked Eddie answered.

Eddie: Come on in.

Loren: Yea so where is everyone?

Eddie: Not here yet.

Loren: Great, she said going over to the couch and putting her foot up.

Eddie: Soo…

Loren: So what?

Eddie: Do you remember anything from last night?

Loren: No I don't even remember waking up yesterday, she said laughing.

Eddie: So you have no idea what happened that entire day even your test.

Loren nodded.

Eddie: Well you got really drunk and I took you home.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because Chloe told me to.

Loren nodded.

Eddie: And I saw your book.

Loren: What book?

Eddie: The book that was on your desk.

Loren getting frustrated: Eddie I have a lot of books on my desk, can you please me specific.

Eddie: The one with L+E forever in it, he said giving her a sly smile.

Loren was embarrassed but didn't let it show.

Loren: Well Mr. knows it all the E stands for Edward from twilight that I love ask anybody.

Eddie: Oh really.

Loren: Yup team Edward.

Mel barging in the door hearing the conversation: NO Jacob hunnie.

Loren began laughing: See, she said pointing to Mel.

Eddie now felt embarrassed and wanted to change the subject.

Mel sat close next to Loren.

Loren: Thanks for saving my butt, she said whispering to Mel.

Mel: No problem but can you need to be more careful and I told you no more Eddie.

Loren nodded and in came, everyone else.

Chloe: Hey, she said walking in.

Aid: Ok we have arrived, we can begin studying.

**An hour into the session**

Chloe: Ok this is stupid, who even needs Spanish in life.

Aid: I know right.

Loren: Let me help you.

Aid: What makes you think you know Spanish more than any of us?

Mel intruding: Oh she's Columbiana.

Chloe: Whoa that is so cool, speak Spanish to me.

Loren laughed and tried helping everyone.

Mel: Well this is not fair you have an advantage.

Eddie: I'm pretty sure that's cheating.

Loren: It is not.

Aid: Yeah, maybe we should report this; I mean what again don't we know about you, are you a spy? Is your name really Loren?

Loren: I'm pretty sure my name is Loren.

Chloe: Maybe.

Aid: Wait I know this I really random but Loren when is your date with Cameron.

Loren: I think this weekend.

Aid: Oh Thank the Lord.

Loren: Why?

Chloe: We still have time to get clothes because you can't go out like how you came here with.

Loren: I though you told me to put anything on.

Chloe: I tell everyone that, but it really means wear something cute.

Loren laughed.

Loren: Brit you're pretty quiet over there.

Brit: Yeah I guess I just wanna be quiet I guess.

Chloe: Brit what's wrong you have been like this for some days now.

Britany had tears in her eyes by now.

Brit: Ian and I kinda broke up.

Chloe: What? When?

Brit: Some days ago.

Chloe: and you're now telling us.

Loren: But he is around you all the time don't you feel weird.

Brit: I guess but…

Chloe: And you why did you break up with her, she said turning the Ian.

Ian: Hey, she broke up with me.

Loren: What?

Aid: Why? Come on Brit both of us are like best friends why didn't you tell me.

Brit: Because I felt bad.

Chloe: About what.

Loren: Tell us.

Mel: Please.

Brit: I LIKE CAMERON! She blurted out.

Chloe: Huh.

Brit: I like him and I told Ian and we broke up but I didn't want tell all of you because Loren likes him.

Loren quietly: I actually don't.

Mel: What?

Loren: See that's the think I wanted to talk to you about Mel, I broke off the date with Cameron long ago.

Mel: Why? And please don't tell me it's because of you know who.

Chloe: Who's you know who?

Eddie: Yeah who's that, he said getting.

Loren got really mad at him for saying that.

Loren: Just a stupid guy who I thought I liked but I realized that my best friend was right and he is a lier and a cheater.

Chloe: He cheats what a scumbag.

Loren: Yea, she said catching a glimpse of Eddie who suddenly got quiet.

Chloe: Well you deserve so much better.

Loren felt horrible not she just wanted to tell Chloe that the guy was Eddie but then everything would blow up into a huge argument.

Loren: Yeah and Brit you can totally go out with Cameron, I have no problem.

Ian: Neither do I, I just wanna see you happy, he said lying back on the couch next to Phil.

Phil: But you wanted to break up with her weeks ago, he said whispering into Ian's ear.

Ian held his finger up to his mouth and shushed Phil and they both began to laugh.

Chloe: Ok now that everything is all cleared up, can you please get back to studying, I actually want to try to pass this time.

Loren: Gladly.

As Loren went closer to the girls she could feel someone staring her down, when she turned her head to see Eddie she saw his mouthing, "I'm Sorry".

**Ok I'm don't hope you like it, now I have to go study. Bye. Bella.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey starting my new chapter and I want to see how many reviews I get for this one.**

**At School**

It was finally the day of the Spanish test and everyone was very nervous except Loren.

Chloe, Eddie, Britney, Adriana, Phil, Ian and Melissa were talking together and Loren was not at school yet.

Mel: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Aid: Well we are and if you wanna bail now it's your chance.

Chloe: Come on, are you in or out?

Mel: I'm in.

Eddie: Well here's the cheat codes for the test and please try not to get caught.

Everyone grabs their own.

Ian: And please nothing to Loren.

Phil: Yeah she would freak.

Mel: I know that.

Loren walks up from behind all of them.

Loren: Hey guys, what's up?

Mel hiding the codes: Hey are you ready?

Loren nodded and bell rang and they all went to the room for the test. After the test was finished and everyone was leaving the room Chloe's codes fell out of her pocket.

Mrs. Clark: Well, what do we have here? She said bending over to pick up what had fallen.

Chloe: Hmm it's nothing really.

Mrs. Clark: Everyone get back in here, she said calling out everyone who did the test.

Phil: What's this about?

Mrs. Clark: Well there seems to be cheaters in this room.

Everyone gasped and started looking around the room.

Mrs. Clark: Unpack the bags everyone now.

Adrianna slipped one of her cheat codes into Loren's bad and she was caught and so was everyone else.

Mrs. Clark: Miss Tate this is much unexpected of you.

Loren: What no! I didn't cheat.

Mrs. Clark: Then what is this, she said flying the paper in the air.

Loren: Someone is setting me up, please you have to believe me, listen I speak Spanish why would I need to cheat?

Mrs. Clark: Well I would like to know that too ever since you became friends with the wrong company you have been acting up.

Eddie from the back: She didn't do it.

Mrs. Clark: What?

Eddie: It was mine; it probably fell in there by mistake.

Loren turned around and looked Eddie straight in the eyes.

Loren: How could you? She said with tears in her eyes.

Eddie: Loren…

Loren: No, Mrs. Clark can I please leave now.

Mrs. Clark nodded her head and she got up and ran out of the room to her car.

Mrs. Clark: The rest can leave except you 7.

Ian: What are you going to do now?

Mrs. Clark: Well you are going to retake a different test because you cannot fail or else there is no chance in getting into a good college, so I'm not a horrible person let's keep this between us and not put it on her permanent record because it could ruin you but as I said you are redoing the test over now and your parents are going to be called in.

They all groaned and there were given the test to do over and then all parents were called in and she had a meeting for them and explained everything to them.

Max walking out to meet Eddie: Cheating Eddie, Really?

Eddie: Yeah just forget about it.

Max: No, I've forgotten about the fights and the arguments and the skipping school but now you are going to have to take your punishment. There are consequences to your action.

Eddie: Ok fine tell me, what come home early from school, bedtime earlier huh dad?

Max laughed: Sure, all of that and no parties when I leave, no friends over at all except Loren who is going to be staying with you and also curfew 10 on the dot.

Eddie: Are you serious?

Max: Yes now get in the car and be quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Eddie went into the car and slammed the door.

**Loren and Nora's House**

Nora: He did what.

Loren: He put his cheat codes in my bad, such a jerk.

Nora: Wow your right to bad you have to spend the weekend with him.

Loren: Mom are you serious, after what he did to me.

Nora: Yep now you can find out why he did it.

Loren: This is horrible.

Nora: No it's not.

Loren: I can't believe you want me to socialize with a cheater.

Nora: It's not really socializing; he is sort of your step brother if you really think about it.

Loren: What are you and Max engaged?

Nora: No but I'm hoping he is going to do it this weekend when we go away.

Loren: I am so happy for you and for that I will try to tolerate Eddie.

Nora: Thank you, I love you.

Loren: Love you too.

Nora got a call from Max asking her if she wanted to leave for the bungalow tomorrow and she said yes and went back to talking to Loren.

Loren: What did Max want?

Nora: He wanted to ask me if I could leave a little earlier for the bungalow, I think he wants some time away from Eddie, they got into a huge fight.

Loren: Wow ok.

Nora: So what test do you have for the rest of the week?

Loren: None this was the last one until next week I guess and then it's over and I could relax for summer.

Nora: Great, so you can leave tomorrow to go over at Eddie's then.

Loren: What, wait the more that I think about it, there is this test that I have.

Nora laughed: Ok you can stop it now, I know you have no test and you're going over for longer so go pack.

Loren: Fine, Fine, she said walking into her room.

She then got a Skype call from Mel that she answered hesitantly.

Loren: What do you want?

Mel: Well I tried calling to apologize but you didn't answer and I hoped that you would answer this, so I am so sorry.

Loren: Mel

Mel: Sorry, Sorry Sorry, Sorry, Sorry.

Loren: Fine, but why Mel, seriously you are not the type to cheat.

Mel: I just didn't wanna fail, I guess, I'm sorry.

Loren: It's fine but now I have to go earlier to Eddie's place and I am so sick of him.

Mel: You always say that, and you end up going back to him anyway.

Loren: I won't, and I have to go pack now.

Mel: Lucky you.

Loren: Yay, she said with a fake smile.

Mel: I saw that.

Loren laughs: Bye.

Mel hung up and she went to pack to go over to Eddie's in the morning. When she woke up she went to meet her mom in the kitchen who was packed to go with Max, they both went over to Max's house together.

Max: Well, glad that you could make it.

Nora: Sorry we took so long.

Max: It's fine.

Loren: Cool.

Max: So Loren you are going to have the bedroom next to Eddie's upstairs and in case he does not tell you, he isn't allowed to have any friends over and no parties and no going out.

Loren: Wow strict.

Nora: You know Loren maybe it would be a good idea for you not to have anyone over to.

Loren: What why should I be punished for something that I didn't do.

Nora: You're not being punished; it would be a great way for you and Eddie to bond.

Loren: Being punished, she said quietly.

Max: Ok so are we ready to leave.

Nora: Yup all ready.

Loren: Where's Eddie anyway?

Max: Up in his room thinking about what he has done.

Loren laughed: Oh he's thinking about what he's done, you're such a bad-ass dad Max.

Nora: Loren! Language?

Loren: Sorry now can you two just leave before you reach late.

Max: Fine, let's go.

They walked out of the house waving goodbye to Loren. She went over to the couch and started watching some television until she decided to go check on Eddie.

Loren walking to his room: I feel like such a babysitter.

She knocked on his door.

Eddie: Its open and dad if you're gonna argue with me more then you should just stay outside the door.

Loren opened his door: Yeah it's not your dad and can we talk?

Eddie leaned up from lying on his bed to face Loren.

Eddie: Sure, what do you need?

**Ok, that's it for now according to the reviews I will see when the next chapter would be and I really hope you all like it and maybe something Leddie would happen or maybe not. Bella.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so SORRY that I have not written in so long. I have school and my test have begun but I have a two day break and then a test on Friday so I will try to write some chapters. And again I am so sorry.**

Eddie: Sure, what do you need?

Loren: Well I need an explanation, she said putting her hands on her hips.

Eddie: Loren I'm really not in the mood, so if you don't mind can you just leave.

Loren: Leave? If it was my decision I would not have even came over here.

Eddie: Then why did you, he said lying back down on his bed.

Loren: Because I was forced to bond and make amends with you.

Eddie: Wow, he said throwing his hands in the air.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You are just so conceited, I can't even believe it.

Loren: How am I conceited, if anyone's full of themselves it's you.

Eddie: Are you serious? I don't go around thinking I'm better than everyone.

Loren: I'm not better than everyone but I know that I will always be better than you because I didn't cheat and then try to frame someone for doing it.

Eddie shouting: I did not frame you.

Loren: Then how did the paper reach in my bag.

Eddie: It was Adriana, think about it Loren I wasn't even close to you when the test ended but she was still so stupid that she only put one paper in your bag and she forgot about the rest.

Loren: Then why did you do that for me?

Eddie: Because Lo you are a straight A student and colleges are begging for you to just step foot in their schools and you didn't deserve it.

Loren: Ok but you didn't have to.

Eddie: Yes I did or you would hate me even more right now.

Loren: Hmm Thanks.

Eddie: What I'm not a conceited jerk anymore.

Loren: Wow you love to ruin a moment, don't you?

Eddie: Of course.

Loren: Well lonely boy since you can't have any friends over how about you stay in your room and keep pouting while I go out.

Eddie: Not so fast, miss can't hold a drink you're not going anywhere.

Loren: Says who.

Eddie: Said your mom five minutes before she left.

Loren: Fine Eddie, she said running to his bed.

Loren: What do we do?

Eddie: I don't know I am really bored.

Loren: Really Eddie, look at your room. It is every guy's dream.

Eddie: Yeah but it gets boring when you have played everything.

Loren: Ok how about we make amends order a pizza and get a movie and call it a night.

Eddie: Deal.

They both got off the bed to get everything ready but they weren't in the theater, they both went to Eddie's room where he had a flat screen television.

20 mins later the pizza arrived and they were in Eddie's room.

Loren: Ok I got the pizza, the ice cream, the drinks and the chocolate.

Eddie: Great what movie?

Loren: Takers.

Eddie: Are you serious, you wanna watch that.

Loren: What you think because I'm a brainiac girl I can't love that movie.

Eddie: Of course not.

Loren and Eddie changed into their pajamas; Loren wore her La Perla Maison silk-blend camisole and tarea zebra print boxers and Eddie wore long stripped black pants with no shirt. Eddie came out first and got the movie ready and went to the bed to wait for Loren for the movie to begin. Loren came out and went over and they began the movie.

Eddie spoke up between the movie

Eddie: So how do you think its going?

Loren: The movie is going great, she said taking a piece of chocolate.

Eddie: You want to know something big.

Loren: Sure Eddie what? She said taking a sip of her drink

Eddie: Chloe and I broke up.

Loren began choking: What?

Loren paused the movie to try to absorb what she had just heard.

Eddie: She called after they our parents came for us and told me that she felt really horrible because she was cheating on me with Ian and she taught I didn't deserve that.

Loren: Well you feel stupid don't you.

Eddie: And the worst thing about this entire thing was that I didn't even feel angry at Ian for doing that or felt bad that she was cheating, so I told her it was ok and I wanted to make sure that they were happy and I want them together.

Loren: Why?

Eddie: Because he's the reason she smiles so much, not me.

Loren: No not that, why didn't you feel angry or hurt?

Eddie: Because I like this other girl but I just keep messing up, he said staring at Loren.

Loren: But Eddie, our parents are practically engaged.

Eddie: SO what we are not really brother and sister and don't tell me you feel absolutely nothing when we kiss.

Loren: I do but… she was cut off by Eddie coming over and kissing her.

What was at first innocent turned into a huge make out session between the two and led to Loren being on top of Eddie. Things were about to go further but Loren stopped.

Loren: Eddie I can't, she said getting off him and leaning up on the bed.

Eddie: Why not?

Loren: Because I'm a you know.

Eddie shocked: You are really?

Loren: Yeah and I really don't feel comfortable doing this with you after you just broke up with your girlfriend.

Eddie: Loren I understand, I'm not going to pressure you, he said giving her a peck on her lips.

Loren feeling happy went back in for a few more kisses and pressed play on the remote to continue the movie. Eddie lay down on the bed and wrapped his hands around Loren and she snuggled up into his arm while watching the movie with him. They were a few more kisses but nothing went too far.

**Ok that is this chapter not that much in it but I felt bad so I had to write a chapter for you all I really have no idea where to go with the story again so you can leave ideas when you review so send me some messages and I will look at them and see if I like it. Review and tell me what you think. Sorry if they were any grammatical errors. Bella.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh you wouldn't believe I forgot about this I came on and saw the reviews and I was so shocked thank you so much I love you guys but you know school is finish my dance class is finished until next week so I'm going to continue. So I will see how much reviews I get and then I will continue a next one tomorrow.**

**Eddie's house **

Melissa, Ian, Phil, Chloe, Adriana and Britney came barging into Eddie's house looking for Eddie and Loren.

Mel shouting: Lo! Where are you?

Phil: Eddie!

Loren woke up in Eddie's arm. She began playing with his hair and kissed him on the cheeks for him to wake up.

Eddie: Morning Lo.

Loren: Morning.

**From downstairs**

Ian: Loren, Eddie, are you here?

Loren and Eddie jumped from the noises.

Loren: Why are they here?

Eddie: I don't know I didn't invite them.

Loren jumped off the bed and ran to go get clothes from her room and then ran back into Eddie's room.

Loren: How did they even get in, she said hurrying to put her pants on.

Eddie: I kinda gave Ian and Chloe a key for emergencies.

Loren: Well hurry and get dressed they can't see us like this.

Eddie: I know Chloe and I just broke up, if she sees us together she'd think we were going behind her back from the start.

Loren: But didn't she cheat on you.

Eddie: Yea but it's Chloe she is way more dramatic than I am.

Loren: Got that right.

Mel: Maybe they are in Loren's room.

Chloe: Yeah let's go check.

Ian: I doubt

Loren: They are getting closer.

Eddie: Toss me a shirt from my draw.

Loren threw a shirt at Eddie: CATCH.

Loren was dressed and she ran over and put on any game she could find in his Xbox.

Ian: Told you they were not in their let's go check in Eddie's room.

Eddie ran over to his sofa next to Loren and picked up one of his controllers and began playing with her by then the door opened and revealed all his friends.

Phil: Dude didn't you hear us calling you guys.

Eddie: Really you were, no this game is really loud.

Ian: Ok soo…. Eddie can we talk really quick.

Eddie: Sure, he got up and walked out with Ian.

Loren: What was that about? She said trying to act like she didn't know anything.

Chloe hesitant: I cheated on Eddie with Ian.

Everyone started mumbling and gasping.

Chloe: I'm surprised he didn't tell you Loren, I mean you two were together for the whole night.

Loren: Not really I just came over, he apologized and I spent the rest of my night watching movies in my room.

Chloe: But I taught that the guest bedroom doesn't have a T.V

**Loren: Crap, I should've looked at my room more, she taught.**

Loren: I meant on my I pad, I was on Netflix all night.

Chloe: Cool how was he like last night.

Loren: Pretty quiet, he kinda shut me out.

Chloe: Figures

Mel: How could you cheat on Eddie?

Chloe: I don't know I mean I really did love him but these past couple of weeks he started acting really distant and haven't really been paying much attention to me so I taught that he was cheating with me plus I found a girl's pair of earrings in his car.

Mel: Really.

Chloe: Yeah.

Loren: Probably it was mine

Chloe: What! How?

Loren: Remember from the night I was drunk and he drove me home.

Chloe: No it wasn't, because you borrowed a pair of my earrings that night and I got those back.

Loren: I can't believe it what type of earring was it.

Chloe: These, she said going into her bag and taking out a dangle bow and coral earring.

Loren's thoughts: Oh no.

Melissa noticed the earring instantly; she bought that for Loren on her 15th birthday party.

Mel: Well you're with Ian now so I guess there is no use of that.

Chloe: Nope I am going to do everything in my power to track the wannabe down and when I find her I will ruin her.

Loren felt nauseous

Loren: Well how are you going to find the person?

Chloe: You have no idea what I'm capable of.

Mel: Wow Chloe you are scary when you're ready

Chloe: You don't even know it.

Loren: Wow I'm scared.

Chloe: You should be but you two are going to help me find that girl right.

Mel and Loren: Totally

Loren: You all do know that Eddie and I are grounded right.

Chloe: Well that's too bad because everyone's already on their way.

Loren: Who's everyone?

Chloe: Well some weeks ago Eddie told us his dad was going out of town and that he was going to have a big party so we took it into our own hands and invited everyone.

Loren: I really don't think that's a good idea.

Aid: Come on Lo, don't be such a buzz kill.

Mel: Yeah Loren come on when was the last thing you did something bad.

Loren: Well just some days ago my mom told me to brush my teeth and then floss and go to bed and I only brushed my teeth.

Ian coming back in the room: Wow Loren you are such a badass

Mel: Loren why don't you finish that story.

Loren: I don't want to

Eddie: No continue

Loren: Well I sorta woke up in the middle of the night to floss and then went back to bed.

Mel: I thought so.

Loren: Oh shut up Mel.

Chloe: Come on Lo, do it for us it will be really fun.

Loren: Fine but I have no clothes.

Chloe: Well that's why God created Malls and my dad's credit card, she said as she went inside her purse to get the credit card.

Mel: Yeah shopping.

Loren: I have no choice.

Chloe: Nope, come on we will leave now and make it back in time for the party.

Loren: Fine, let's go.

When they got to the mall, Chloe wanted everyone to match with her so she decided for everyone to wear the same type of jeans.

Loren: Are you serious?

Chloe: Yes come on it would be so cool.

Loren: This is the last time I am matching with any of you, she said waving her fingers around.

Aid: Deal.

Loren wore the red jeans and a black and white crop top. Melissa wore hot pink jeans with a flowy black top. Chloe wore a light blue top and a striped blue and white top. Adriana wore yellow jeans and a white top with a jean jacket over it. Brittany wore dark blue jeans with an American flag top. All of them wore converses that matched their jeans When they got back at Eddie's house it was all ready for the party.

All the girls walked in with their shopping bags.

Loren: Is everything ready?

Tyler: Yup, Eddie went out to get the music.

Loren: So when is this thing finishing anyway around 11?

Everyone began laughing.

Aid: No these thing finish in the morning, plus this is Eddie's party so it will last long.

Loren: Oh yeah

Chloe: You act like you never been to a party before Lo.

Loren: Because I haven't.

Chloe: Really but I see Melissa at some parties.

Mel: Yeah but she never wanted to come with me.

Tyler: Seriously you live across the road from Eddie and he has parties all the time, doesn't it keep you up.

Loren: Yeah it does but last time I call the cops.

Chloe: That was you.

Loren: No I'm kidding but I was happy when they showed up.

Eddie walking in the house: I got the music.

Chloe: Great now hook it up and we will go get ready then we will come down and get the food ready.

Eddie: Great.

Up in Loren's room

Loren: I'm happy that you and Eddie are taking this whole break up cool.

Chloe: Yeah I mean I am with Ian now so we can at least be cool about it.

Mel: Yeah.

When the girls and boys were all ready they all went downstairs and people began coming into the house. The party was going great drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time.

**Ok that is it this one is short it was really just to full up the chapter, you wouldn't believe what I have planned for the next chapter, if you have ideas review me them or send me a PM I always read them and I reply and we could begin talking there so I have a lot planned thank the Lord for summer vacation I will have time and once again review and tell me what you think, tell me if you want it to go another way anything I take all ideas and alexus I will begin to co operate some of your ideas into the stories I like them. Love Bella**


	14. Chapter 14

**I AM VERY SORRY. I know it has been really late but I forgot to put in my last chapter that I was going on vacation and I couldn't write and today I have a birthday party but I am going to write and I might try to update twice a week or more according to the reviews.**

**Loren P.O.V**

I woke up in my room asleep heavenly. Last night that party was big but I know something for a fact whenever I drink around Eddie something happens or I say something stupid and what if Chloe heard so I decided to stay sober and watch everyone else make a fool of themselves. HILARIOUS.

**Recap from Last night**

**Chloe was the weepy hysterical drunk**

Chloe crying: Admit it you like her more than me because she was blonde and hot, just admit it, admit it, No just kiss me, she said pulling Ian in for a kiss

**Britney was the stripper for a night I guess.**

Britney on top a counter dancing with some shorts from my room. Boys were cheering her on: Making it rain, yeah I know her

**Adriana and Tyler was the happy drunk**

Adriana and Tyler: AHAHAAHAHAAH

**Melissa and Phil was the angry drunk**

Melissa: I really hate you, you know if God actually sat down and taught about it I'm pretty sure he could find a better for skin, she said with her arms folded.

Phil: Keep talking some day you would maybe say something intelligent.

**Recap over**

I came up to bed pretty early last night because I couldn't take it with all of them and of course Eddie snuck up a couple a time but I convinced him that "Loren" was downstairs on the sofa. I get up and shower and change into an orange high-low dress and go downstairs to find the biggest mess in the world.

Loren's thoughts: Why are all these people still here asleep and oh my I wonder whose cleaning this mess.

Loren shouting: GET UP EVERYONE.

No one even moved an inch, I went over to the kitchen or I think it was the kitchen I can't even tell with the mess. I take a candle out of a draw and light it with the oven flame and go over to the smoke detector and it goes off in the living room, I finally see bodies begin to move with the noise and water happening. I then stop the smoke detector.

Loren shouting: Ok Listen up you don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell outta here unless you wanna help clean which I won't mind at all.

After those words she heard mumbles and saw people rushing out to leave quickly. When the house was getting emptied she noticed something.

Loren: Not you idiots, get back in here, she said pointing her fingers to Eddie, Ian, Phil, Melissa, Chloe and Britney.

Mel: Come on Lo, I don't wanna I'm tired and I have a hangover.

Eddie: We all do.

Loren: I know but seriously Eddie where were you going, you live here.

Eddie chuckles: I don't know

Loren: We can just hire someone to clean it up, Eddie go get the money your pops gave us.

Eddie: You got it, he ran upstairs to go for it.

Chloe yawning: Soo, how bad were we last night?

Loren: Well let's see, needy, angry, stripper, laughing endlessly, she said pointing to each of them

Britney: Well now I know why I am wearing this and why I found 20 bucks in my pocket, she said looking down at her outfit and then handing to 20 to Loren.

Loren laughed: Yeah and this is mines now, she said putting it in her pocket

She was wearing a bra and booty shorts.** (btw I took this part from glee love that show go watch it, really awesome)**

Eddie came running downstairs: The money isn't there

Loren: What? How can it not be there? It was there last time we checked?

Ian: Which was?

Eddie: Last night before the party

Phil: How much did you have?

Eddie: Well he left us with 1000 bucks but I took out some for the party but the rest was supposed to be there, where could it be?

Loren: Really Eddie you had like over 100 people in your house last night and money went missing and you are wondering where it is.

Britney: Yeah Where is it?

Chloe slapped her hand to her forehead: Shhh Brit SHHH, she said holding her finger to her mouth.

Eddie: Well what are we going to do?

Loren: Well for one we are cleaning this mess up ourselves and secondly, she went into her pocket: we have food for tonight covered.

Eddie: Pizza it is.

Loren: Let's get started this is a whole day job, Eddie where does your dad keep all the cleaning supplies.

Eddie: I don't know there is usually a cleaning lady with some other people here like once a week to clean the house and I don't know where she puts it.

Loren: I swear you are an idiot, I forgot about the cleaning lady

Eddie: What did I do?

Loren: What day does your cleaning lady usually comes?

Eddie: Sunday

Loren: What if she came a day earlier, she said with a sly smirk on her face.

Loren: What's her number?

Eddie: That I don't know

Chloe: Ughhh, we were so close.

Mel: Wait we could still do this, Eddie wouldn't your dad have the number

Eddie: Yeah but how can we ask for it without sounding obvious that we had a party that we were not supposed to have.

Loren: I got it call him and let me talk.

Eddie dialled his dad's number and handed the phone to Loren.

**Phone call**

Max: Yes Eddie this better be important.

Loren: Hmm Max, Hi this is Loren I'm using Eddie's phone and it is an emergency.

Max: Oh yeah Loren, what's wrong? What did Eddie do?

Loren: He didn't do anything I actually was drinking coffee in my room and it fell on that nice white rug and I knew you told me the story about how the house cleaner took that spill one time that you made out like a pro I was wondering if I could get her number to know if she could come.

Max: Oh but I think she is coming tomorrow.

Loren: Yeah but then the stain might be even more difficult to come out.

Max: You're right tell her I said its ok for her to come today her number is.

Loren signalled for Eddie to get a pen and he did. She wrote the number on her hand and said her goodbyes to Max.

Mel: You're a genius.

Ian: We are free.

Loren laughed then turned to Eddie: Eddie call her and tell her to come over now and to bring all the people she could bring and say we have Max's permission don't forget.

Eddie: Got it.

Chloe: You know lo you are getting more like us day by day.

Loren laughed: I know I'm scared.

They all sat talking until Eddie came back.

Eddie: She's on her way but we should start and at least get something's clean before she comes.

Loren: Yeah he's right.

Eddie: Everyone grab a bag and start picking up garbage.

All: Yes sir.

They did everything and when the cleaning lady and her crew showed up they were surprised by the mess but they managed to get it clean and leave. When everything was fixed perfectly they all sat back on the couch relieved that everything worked out.

Chloe: Tomorrow's a next adventure.

When she said that the doorbell rang.

Loren: Oh boy, I said before getting up and going to the door to get the pizza but when I opened the door it wasn't the pizza delivery guy.

Person: Hi

**Ok that's it for now and please review and tell me what you think, let's see how much I get, I hope you liked it. I wonder who that is at the door. Okay I am going to try to write more often as I said and next chapter will be better because I have everything already set up in my head, okay if you have any ideas pm me, I always reply to them and say whether or not I might use them. There might be some spelling errors, Sorry. Much Love Bella**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised I am writing the next chapter, people were wondering whose at the door, Nope it is not Cameron. Read and Review.**

Person: Hello

Loren: Umm Hi, do you need something?

Person: Yes I'm Mr Johnson I am looking for Eddie Duran.

Loren: Can I ask for what?

Mr Johnson: Well Eddie sent for early acceptance at the Hollywood Arts College and he got his acceptance letter, so now we have the check-up.

Loren: Wow a lot to absorb.

Mr Johnson: I'm sorry are you his sister?

Loren: No just a friend, let me go get Eddie, stay right here don't move, I hurried and walked to the living room.

Ian: Where's the pizza?

Loren: Forget that Eddie the guy from Hollywood Arts College is here to interview.

Eddie: What I didn't know they did checks?

Loren: Well now you do, what do we do?

Eddie: Hmm All of you go up to my room and do whatever you want just don't make any noise and Loren you need to stay down here since he already saw you and when the pizza comes we will bring it up for you but go.

Loren: I'll go get the guy.

She ran to the door and saw the man still standing their casually.

Loren: Come in please, she said.

Mr Johnson: Thank you.

He walked in and observed the surroundings then he noticed Eddie standing over by the couch.

Mr Johnson: You must be Eddie Duran, he said putting his hand out for a hand shake

Eddie: The one and only, he said giving him a hand shake.

Loren: I will be upstairs.

Eddie: Ok.

Eddie: Do you want anything to drink

Mr Johnson: Water would be nice.

Eddie: Please have a seat, make yourself at home, I will be right back.

Mr Johnson nodded and Eddie went into the kitchen and got water and gave it back to him.

Mr Johnson: Ok Eddie can you tell me why you wanted to attend Hollywood Arts College.

Eddie: Well before my mom died she always loved the way I loved music and singing and she knew one day I would be famous as much as she and my dad was and it was her dream for me to go to that school and I guess when she died to wanted to fulfil her dream for me.

Mr Johnson: Ok that is very nice.

**Upstairs**

Chloe: Hey guys do you wanna see what is going on downstairs.

Loren: What do you mean?

Chloe: This, she said as she turned on Eddie's television and went to a setting and then we could see what was going on in the living room.

Mel: How do you know that?

Chloe: Hey I was Eddie's girlfriend I know everything about this room.

Ian tensed up when she said that but no one noticed.

Aid: Raise the volume so we can hear.

Chloe: Fine.

Loren: Guys we shouldn't.

Brit: Come on Lo, he doesn't know.

Everyone began watching what was going on.

Mr Johnson: So Eddie what kind of music do you like.

Eddie: Any actually once they have a nice beat to it, I will like it.

Mr Johnson: So Eddie do you have any other inspiration other than your mom?

Eddie smiled: Yeah just this girl.

Everyone in the room turned their head to Chloe who blushed.

Mr Johnson: So describe her to me.

Eddie: One of the most beautiful girls you would ever see, great eyes, big heart but its not really there anymore she would rather us remain friends.

Everyone in the room immediately taught Eddie was talking about Chloe since they broke up except Melissa who knew it was Loren.

Mr Johnson: Well Mr Duran is your father home.

Eddie: Actually he isn't he left for the weekend he will be back on Monday I think.

Mr Johnson: Ok I will have to give him a call then.

Eddie nodded.

Mr Johnson: Well Eddie you have been great you sent in some music and this one stood out the most, so I would like to hear you sing it.

He handed Eddie the paper and he smiled because it was the one that he wrote after they kissed he had to send in a music for his final evaluation and I guess the College liked it because he got accepted the week after. He went over to the piano in the living room and sat down and sang for Mr Johnson.

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there…_

Mr Johnson began clapping as he came to an end.

Mr Johnson: Definitely Hollywood Arts College material, next week you will be sent a letter saying if you are in for this fall and after this performance I can say you are.

The doorbell rang suddenly.

Loren: Crap the pizza guy we can't let Eddie get the door he will come upstairs and he us watching this.

Mel: Then you better get running.

Loren: Ughh, she began running downstairs as quickly as she could.

Loren: I GOT IT, she screamed as she ran to the door.

Mr Johnson and Eddie were laughing at how she rushed to the door.

Loren paid for the pizza and came back inside.

Loren: Sorry

Mr Johnson: its ok I mean I girls gotta eat.

Loren: Right, she said laughing as she made her way to the kitchen to get plates for the rest of them.

Mr Johnson: So that's the girl you wrote the song for and your inspiration.

Eddie blushed and just nodded.

Melissa's mouth widened when she heard that.

Loren came out of the kitchen and hurried back upstairs.

Loren: Okay bye now.

When she came into the rom everyone immediately turned their faces to her.

Loren: What I got the pizza.

She looked over at Melissa who was trying to say something to her but she couldn't get it.

Loren: What Mel?

Mel: Nothing.

Loren: Why is everyone staring at me?

Chloe began to stand up and walk over to Loren. They were only inches apart.

Chloe: You are such a fake friend

Loren: What…

Chloe's eyes turned to evil in a second and something was about to break out.

**Ok that is it. Hope you like it I actually like the chapter a lot so I hope you do. Please review and tell me what you think and give me ideas I need them. According to the reviews I will know when the next chapter will go up. Much Love, Bella**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes I am back with another one, thanks for all the reviews. **

Chloe: Oh don't play innocent.

Loren: I'm confused, I just went to get the pizza.

Chloe: Oh yeah we know that but why don't you just admit it.

Loren: Admit what.

Chloe: That you were the girl that Eddie was cheating with.

Loren's whole world came crashing down.

Loren: What?

Chloe: You are such a backstabber, you play some innocent little girl who much better than everyone when the truth is you are worse than anyone here.

Aid: Woah Chloe calm down, you're with Ian now.

Mel: Yeah I mean when we were watching It Eddie said the girl who inspired him just wanted to be friends.

Ian: Yeah calm down.

Chloe: Don't tell a mad person to calm down, he thinks he could cheat on me and get away with it.

Loren: Chloe please don't do anything right now.

Chloe: Shut up home wrecker, she said as she ran downstairs in time to catch Edie and Mr Johnson talking, Everyone in the room ran to the television to see what she was about to do.

Eddie: Chloe what are you doing down here.

Mr Johnson: I'm sorry who is this?

Chloe: Oh you wanna know who I am, I am his ex-girlfriend but Mr Johnson if that's your name think really hard before you accept this douche into your school because he a cheater and I mean on relationships and Spanish tests.

Eddie: CHLOE.

Chloe: I hate you and you made me feel like crap thinking it was me but it was all your fault go dig a hole and die in it, she said before she walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Everyone upstairs faced were filled with shock.

Eddie: I am so sorry Mr Johnson.

Mr Johnson: No it is quite alright I have a lot to think about, he said before leaving the house.

Eddie went over to the couch and buried his head into hands.

Loren: What did she do?

Aid: Ok what did she do hmm Loren you had this coming how could you cheat with Eddie, I mean come on she was so nice to you are you seriously that mean.

Brit: Yeah Lo she's right I taught you were like a good person but I guess not.

Adrianna and Britney got up and left to go to the car to meet Chloe so they could leave.

Ian: Loren I know you probably never meant for this to happen but it did and you were wrong and you can't blame her for being upset.

Loren just nodded her head trying to keep back the tears.

Ian walked downstairs and saw that Eddie was the same. He just ignored him and walked out the door.

Phil: Come on Mel we should get going to, he said as he walked out the room.

Mel: Give me a sec.

Phil: Fine.

Mel: Lo I told this would go too far, you should have come out the first time anything happened.

Loren: I know but it was hard I really had feelings for him

Mel: I know you did but you knew he was in a relationship.

Loren starting to cry: I know I'm a horrible person, how could I do this to a friend.

Me: It's ok Lo I will always be there for you no matter what because now we gotta look out for Chloe because we both know she is coming for you.

Loren laughed: Great.

Mel smiled

Loren: Thanks for making me feel better.

Mel: Anytime, love you call me later, she said kissing her cheek before leaving.

Loren was all alone upstairs she went over to turn off the television and saw Eddie was still sad downstairs so she went to see if he was ok.

Loren: Eddie are you okay?

Eddie: No I'm not okay Chloe practically just ruined my chances of getting into my dream school?

Loren: I'm sorry.

Eddie: Yeah I bet.

Loren: Wait a minute you don't think that I told her did you?

Eddie: Well who else you were the only one who knew and thanks for ruining the one chance I had, he said getting angrier as he stood up and walked over to a side chair.

Loren: You are such an idiot to think I would tell her, first of all you see the video camera in your tv upstairs yeah everyone was watching it and I guess when I came downstairs you said something that triggered them because by the time I was back upstairs they all knew, so how dare you even think I would try to ruin your chances of getting into a school I knew you wanted really bad, she said as she stomped upstairs.

Eddie: Loren wait, he shouted after her.

Loren: Shut up and leave me alone, she said as she slammed her door in his face.

Eddie: I didn't know all of you were watching or I would have never said anything in the first place.

Loren screaming from behind her door: Leave me alone I want nothing to do with you I can't wait for my mom to come home so I can leave and be out of your life for good.

Eddie: You don't mean that, he said knocking on the door.

Loren finally opened the door crying: Yes I do actually, I regret the day we kissed it was the biggest mistake in the world no actually I regret the day we met I wish we had never met my life would be much simpler, she said closing the door quietly and locking it.

After Loren said that rage took over Eddie he was tired of being the nice guy.

Eddie shouting from behind the door: You know what Loren I wished we had never met either because being with you was the biggest mistake I ever made and you're not different you're the same as all the other girls just conceited and cares way to much what people think of her.

Loren: I HATE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.

Eddie stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door. Loren went into her bed and started crying hysterically until she finally decided to get up and took a shower. She changed into a crop top and a track pants and went downstairs to watch television since there was none in her room. When she put on the television she put her feet up on the couch and curled up. Eddie heard the noise of the television downstairs and went down to see if Loren would talk to him because he was sorry for what he said.

Eddie looked behind the wall hiding him from Loren's sight and saw her wiping away small tears that were there. He came closer and sat next to her.

Eddie: Loren Look…

Before he could finish his sentence Loren took off the television and walked back upstairs without saying a word to him. She was finally done.

**Ok chapter finish for now, I'll see what I am going to do for the next one and I know everyone wants Leddie together we will see. Yeah I hope you like thanks to love2loveya for giving me the idea as you can see I used it and don't forget to Review I don't know when the next chapter will be out I guess we will see. Much love Bella. **


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up this morning with a major headache I couldn't think straight. I walked to the bathroom and got some Advil and walked back into my room ready to call Mel to give her an update on how things are going on over here but I couldn't find my room.

Loren talking to herself: Crap I left it in Eddie's room now I have to see him.

She got off her bed and knocked on Eddie's door but there was no answer so she opened it slightly to saw him still asleep on his bed. Then she saw her phone on his Night stand.

Loren: Look how close it is to his face I can't make that.

She silently snuck over to go get her phone and when she finally reach she saw him move a little. Loren stretched her arms out to get her phone and when she retrieved it she felt like she accomplished something great but then her daily alarm went off.

Loren: Shoot shhhhhh, she said as she turned it off.

Eddie: Morning to you too, he said yawning as he got up.

Loren watched him dead in the eyes and walked out of the room with her phone.

Eddie: You know you can't ignore me forever.

Loren shouting as she walked out: I'm just ignoring you till Monday, she said as she shut his door.

Eddie got off his bed and opened his door: You just talked to me.

Loren just put her thumbs up and walked back into her room. She took out her phone from her pocket and called Mel. She had the phone on speaker.

Mel: Morning

Loren: Hey morning

Mel: So how did the night go

Loren: Horrible Eddie and I got into a huge fight I said some horrible things and so did he and now I'm not talking to him.

Mel: Great continue, now what are you going to do about the whole Chloe situation.

Loren: I really don't know, I think I might just go and talk to her.

Mel: Are you crazy or something you want to be alone with Chloe.

Loren: Yeah I guess but even if she still hates me I have to apologize for what I did to her.

Mel: Look whose being the bigger person.

Loren: Me, she said as she began laughing.

Mel: You know you are really bending the rules weren't you not supposed to leave the house.

Loren: I also was not supposed to have a party but that happened so I don't know how worst it could get so I'll change and leave.

Loren went and took a shower and she put on a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it and some black skinny jeans with some black wedges. She braided her hair down to one side and went downstairs to get something to eat before she left.

She went into the fridge and took out some milk and then went for the cereal. She went over to the dining room table and sat and ate in peace until she was interrupted by Eddie.

Eddie: Well don't you look nice.

Loren looked up for a second and then went back to eating her cereal.

Eddie: Although I taught we weren't supposed to go anywhere.

She just continued eating then checked the time on her phone before she got up put the bowl in the sink and left. Loren drove to Chloe's house and was let in by the security guard. When she entered she saw Chloe's mom.

Jackie: Loren sweetie what are you doing here.

Loren: I just came to say hi to Chloe, do you know if she's ok.

Jackie: Well actually she seemed a little upset yesterday but it was so sweet of you to drop by she is up in her room, why don't you head up.

Loren: Thanks.

Loren went up the stairs and knocked on Chloe's door.

Chloe: Mom I told you I was fine.

Loren opened the door and she was finally face to face with Chloe.

Chloe: Ugh what do you want?

Loren: Look Chloe…

Chloe: Don't even bother I thought you were my friend?

Loren: I am your friend, I just made a huge mistake that I can't take back.

Chloe: Why did you do it?

Loren: I don't know

Chloe getting up from her bed: What do you mean you don't know?

Loren: I don't know why I did it because you were such a good friend and I just ruined everything.

Chloe: I don't even know why I'm so mad.

Loren: Huh

Chloe: I cheated too.

Loren nodded.

Chloe: We were bad for each other, although it was fun at first it got to hard and we were not right for each other.

Loren: So what does that mean?

Chloe: I'm going to call Ian and apologize for how I have been acting and make sure he knows that he's the one I really like.

Loren: What about Eddie?

Chloe: What about him he cheated on me first and he is practically dead to me.

Loren: Me to, she said going over to sit next to her.

Chloe: I don't get it.

Loren: Well I hurt a friend once and I'm not gonna let a guy do that again because if I get with Eddie I know even though your with Ian it will still be wrong.

Chloe: Right plus chicks before…

Loren: Yeah Chloe I know, she said laughing.

Chloe began laughing to until they were both out of breathe.

Loren: So we cool.

Chloe: Definitely, she said going in for a hug.

Loren: So what am I going to do about the whole Eddie situation, she said lying back on Chloe's bed.

Chloe: What do you mean?

Loren: Well I still have to stay at his house until his dad and my mom get back on Monday.

Chloe: That's ok, Monday is tomorrow I think you can get through a night.

Loren: How?

Chloe got up from her bed and went over to her night stand to get something.

Chloe: Take this go buy something to eat, rent a movie and go to Eddie's house and don't say a word to him.

Loren smiled: Thanks.

Chloe: So can I ask you a serious question?

Loren: Yeah sure.

Chloe: Did both of you guys ever you know slept together?

Loren: No I would never let it go that far, the night he told me you two broke up it almost happened but I told him that nothing could happen with us again and we should remain friends.

Chloe: Ok.

Loren: Chloe are you sure you're alright I mean how is it going to be when we go back to school Monday.

Chloe: I don't know if it might be the same or turn into total chaos.

Loren: Let's hope for the best.

Chloe: Yeah.

Loren: You know you're not as bad as people think you are.

Chloe: Because people never try to know me.

Loren: Well I have and I think you're a pretty amazing person and thanks for not planning my death.

Chloe: Oh yeah I should cancel the hit man.

Loren: What!

Chloe: Just kidding, she said laughing.

Loren: Funny, Bye I'll see you Monday.

Chloe: Ok.

Loren left Chloe's house and went to go get something to eat, and then she rented the movie The Call. When she arrived at Eddie's house everything seemed quiet. She entered the house put the food on the kitchen counter and went up to her room to change into something more comfortable when she came downstairs she got the food to eat and sat down and watched the movie.

By the middle of the movie Loren was crying: Is this some kind of horror, she said to herself.

Eddie came downstairs to get the door that Loren did not hear ring.

Eddie: Pop, What are you guys doing here?

Max: Well we just decided to leave early because Nora couldn't wait till Monday.

Eddie: Wait till Monday for what?

Max: Where's Loren?

Eddie: Watching a movie or something.

Eddie went to the living room where Loren was sitting and could not pay attention to anything but the tv.

Eddie: Loren.

Loren turned her head to Eddie like if she was mad.

Loren: What

Eddie: Come.

Loren: I don't want to go anyway with you.

Eddie: Nora and Pops are home.

Loren: Really she got up from her seat and ran outside to see her mom and max.

Loren: You're back, why so soon.

Nora came from behind Max: Because of this, she said showing Loren and Eddie the ring that Max proposed with.

Loren eyes widened: NOOOO, she screamed.

Everyone turned to watch her.

Loren: I mean great you two are getting married and so Eddie and I will become brother and sister and we will become one big happy family, she said with a fake smile.

Nora: Sweetie why did you scream just now?

Loren: Ohh I was just looking at the tv from here and the dude died.

Nora: Oh ok, isn't this great.

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie tried to play it off that Loren was still mad and him and she knew that she wasn't exactly the happiest because of the news.

Loren: So I'm tired, I'm gonna go sleep and we could celebrate tomorrow when I come back from school.

Nora: Great, she aid giving her a hug.

Loren: Night max, I hope you can handle a teen daughter, she said smiling at him.

Max: I'll try, he said giving her a hug before she went up to sleep.

Eddie: Night Loren, he said when she was already half way up the stairs.

Loren: Yeah back atcha, she said before going to her bed.

**There might be some spelling errors I didn't check. **

**Ok I don't think this was the best but if you have some ideas on how the story should go from here pm me and tell me I will reply to the messages and tell you what I think. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews and people who like it. So continue and I hope you like this one too. Much Love Bella**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I know it has been a really long time but I hope you are still here with me. School has been so hard test on the 1****st**** week and so much labs but I will try to update twice a week if I can, but you know how school is. I really hope you enjoy this because I worked really hard. Please review and tell me your input pm me and tell me what you think and what you think can be added. I love you all so much**

I woke up this morning with a brand new attitude nothing and no one was holding me back today, my mom was finally happy with someone who she truly loved I honestly I shouldn't be the one to take that away from her. I got dressed into a blue sundress and a white jacket over it with some white heels. I did my hair in a high pony and light makeup. When I got downstairs I saw my mom in the kitchen with Max and Eddie. Breathe Loren come on don't ruin this because then you would have to explain to you mother how you kissed your soon to be brother and your boyfriend's son, just be nice to him and they will never suspect a thing.

Loren: Morning everyone, she said cheerfully.

Nora: Someone's happy today, she said as she placed her food next to her at the table.

Loren: Thank you mom I just feel really happy today and don't forget we are going out to celebrate you becoming Mrs Max Duran.

Max and Nora laughed.

Max: Can't wait for that.

Nora: Counting down the day.

Loren: When is it going to be?

Nora: I don't know I haven't set a date yet.

Max: The sooner the better.

Loren: What! No we are planning the perfect wedding with yours truly as the wedding planner.

Nora: Perfect.

Max: Eddie your mechanic picked up your car this morning I told him you were having a bit of trouble today.

Eddie: its ok I'll call Tyler or Phil to pick me up.

Loren: Are you crazy? You can get a ride with me.

Eddie turned his face to Loren immediately: Really?

Loren: Why do you look so shocked, no come on before we are late.

Eddie: Ok then.

They left the house together and went to the car

Nora: What's going on with those two?

Max: I have no idea.

**In the car**

Eddie: So Loren…

Loren: Oh no I'm still not talking to you I just did that because my mom and max were around.

Eddie: Really Loren do you have to fake being nice to me.

Loren: Yup, she said emphasizing the "P"

Eddie: Listen…

She immediately raised the volume on her radio and "I love it" was going on, she just started singing and he finally gave up. When they arrived at school, Chloe, Adriana, Britney and Melissa were waiting for Loren in front of the school and was surprised when they saw Eddie come out of the car. Loren walked up to them with Eddie slowly behind her.

Loren: Don't even ask I'll tell you at lunch.

Eddie rushed passed them, then turned: Good morning Ladies

Chloe: Douche

Adriana: Jerk

Britney: Eddie! She said as she waved her hands.

He just waved and walked off.

Loren: Really Brit you said his name.

Britney: What I got confused.

Mel: Let's just go before we are late for our final test and then we are free from this school.

Loren: And it's my favourite Science.

Everyone: Yay, everyone else said less happy

Loren: Oh come on.

They all walked into class and the papers were shared. After the test was over everyone left the classroom and everyone was ready for lunch.

Chloe: I actually think I did well in that test.

Loren: Why?

Chloe: I don't know I guess I had more time to study now that I didn't have to handle any trouble with Eddie.

Loren: Go Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah.

Loren: How is the seating arrangement going for today.

Chloe: Easy the girls on one table and the guys on the next.

Loren: Great.

They all walked out and the girls rushed for the regular table and guys went to sit on the table far on the other side.

Loren: So big news

Chloe: What?

Loren: My mom and Max are engaged, and guess who the bridesmaids are.

Britney: Who?

Loren put her head in her hand: You Britney all of you.

Mel: Yeah and we can help plan the wedding perfect summer wedding.

Loren: You're not getting paid Mel.

Chloe: Can't wait.

Adriana: So you and Eddie will sort of be brother and sister.

Loren: Try not to remind me.

Chloe: Ok listen I know I told you to stay away from him but you can at least talk to the guy.

Loren: Are you taking his side?

Chloe: Nope I just want everything to be the same again and if that means forgiving him then that's that and if I can forgive him then you can to.

Loren: Deal, she said as she went to give Chloe a hug.

Mel: Group hug, they all went in for one big hug.

Ian: What the hell is going on at the girls table, I thought we were eating.

Phil: You never know with girls planning there whole life rite there.

Everyone laughed at the table

Eddie: My dad and Nora got engaged they came home early.

Phil: Cool so you and Loren cool now.

Eddie: Nope she faking being nice to me in front of our parents and ignoring me when we are alone.

Ian: You could totally use that against her.

Eddie: Funny Ian.

Phil: When is this thing gonna blow over?

Eddie: With these girls it could finish in some days or some months, or some years.

Ian: let's just say it could last forever

Loren got up from the table and went over to where the guys were.

Loren: Eddie can I talk to you please?

Eddie looked up from his lunch: Are you talking to me?

Loren: Anybody else at this table with the name Eddie? She said looking around

Eddie: I don't think so.

Loren: Come on, they went to the back of the school where they were a small chair for both of them to sit.

Loren: Ok so I guess I will begin.

Eddie: Ok.

Loren: Well I am willing to forgive you if you apologize.

Eddie frustrated: Me apologize to you are you kidding you started it, you began to throw the words.

Loren: Yeah but that's different.

Eddie: How?

Loren: Because I… never mind ok Eddie I am sorry for what I said to you and I really didn't mean it, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me;

Eddie: No

Loren: What?

Eddie: You can't just walk all over me you know.

Loren: You know what Eddie I tried making things fine between us but I guess that small brain makes it hard for you to understand anything

Eddie: There you go again throwing word

Loren yelling: Well this time I mean it and I also mean this, you were the biggest mistake that I ever made, that Chloe ever made and that any other girl who is delusional enough to LOVE YOU, she said before walking away

Eddie: did she just say she loved me, he said whispering to himself

Loren's thought: Oh my gosh please tell me he didn't hear what I just said.

Chloe: How did it go?

Loren: Let's just say he earned the named douche bag.

Chloe: He is such a loser.

Melissa; How about this forget about Eddie he is the past and the wedding is the future so let's discuss.

Loren: We will have plenty to discuss tonight when we all go out to dinner with mom with no guys.

Adriana: Yeah, girls night.

Chloe: This will be the second best girls night ever.

Britney: What's gonna be the first?

Chloe: The bachelorette party, she said getting up from her seat.

Everyone else at the table: Yeahhh!

The guys table

Ian: Seriously what is wrong with these girls today?

Eddie came back at the table quiet.

Phil: What happened?

Eddie: She hates me more.

Tyler: What crap did you do this time Ed.

Eddie: The biggest mistake in my life.

Ian: Do you thing she will forgive?

Eddie: Not this time, he said softly


End file.
